El chico equivocado
by prics17
Summary: Sakura ha estado enamorada de Eriol desde que comenzó el instituto, y por fin el día en que va a confesar su amor llega. Pero todo se viene abajo cuando se le declara al chico equivocado, nada mas ni nada menos que Shaoran, el chico nuevo que es un rebelde. Como le explicara sakura a shaoran que fue un error, cuando el ya esta loco por ella o tal vez ella termine igual que el
1. Chapter 1

_Querido diario... No se por donde empezar, últimamente las cosas no han salido como lo había planeado. en que momento las cosas se salieron de control, todo lo que tenia pensado se ha venido abajo._

Este día parecía que iba ir de maravilla, me había levantado temprano, el día estaba soleado, y hoy empezaba el nuevo curso y con ello el final del instituto. Era el día indicado para por fin decirle a Eriol Hiragizawa que estaba enamorada de el. Ya lo tenia todo planeado, le iba a decir que me gustaba por medio de una carta, la había revisado una y otra vez para evitar que tuviera una falta ortográfica. Estaba todo listo. Me levanto del escritorio y tomo mis cosas para salir de mi cuarto, al bajar por las escaleras me llega el delicioso aroma del desayuno.

\- buenos días - saludo a mi papa y hermano, que ya se encontraba en el comedor acomodando todo para desayunar -

\- buenos días pequeña sakura, hoy te levantaste temprano -

\- si, es que estoy muy emocionada por el nuevo curso -

\- el monstruo se levanto temprano, va a llover mejor me llevo sombrilla -

\- le doy un pisotón a mi hermano para que se calle, es un grosero no importa que edad tenga, siempre ha sido igual -

\- aush me dolió –

Eso te pasa por ser un grosero –

Ya chicos no discutan. Vamos a desayunar y disfrutar este momento en la mañana, ya que no siempre se nos da esta oportunidad –

Mi papa siempre tan amable, lo quiero mucho, también a mi hermano aunque sea un poco pesado a veces, son lo único que tengo; mi mama murió cuando era muy pequeña así que solo somos nosotros tres. Mi papa es un reconocido profesor en la universidad de Tomoeda, y mi hermano esta estudiando Derecho en la misma universidad aparte trabaja por las tardes de cualquier trabajo parcial que encuentre. Yo decidí seguir el mismo ejemplo que mi hermano cuando estudiaba el instituto el trabajaba, así que yo conseguí también un trabajo por las tardes en una pequeña tienda de dangos; mi papa y mi hermano no estaban muy de acuerdo pero cuando conocieron a mi jefa la señorita Kaho mizuki lo aceptaron enseguida.

¿Hoy tienes trabajo pequeña sakura? –

No papa, la señorita mizuki me dio el día libre por ser mi primer día de escuela –

Vaya ya quisiera yo tener un jefe así, no que todos los que me encuentro son unos idiotas – y si mi hermano no había tenido suerte, todos los jefes que ha tenido se han querido aprovechar de que es muy responsable para dejarle mas trabajo, por eso mi hermano termina explotando y renunciando

Veras que eso se terminara pronto cuando ya ejerzas tu profesión hijo –

Pues eso espero papa –

Si hermano. Ya veras que si, no te desanimes –

Este me da una sonrisa dulce y revuelve mi cabello – gracias monstro - es lo que digo mi hermano no va a cambiar su forma de llamarme, pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, cada quien tomo su almuerzo y salimos para dirigirnos a la escuela

Bien, cuídate hija nos vemos en la tarde –

Si papa mucha suerte a los dos en la universidad –

No vayas por ahí espantando a la gente te lo advierto – intento darle un golpe a mi hermano pero se me escapa, ya vera cuando lo vea

¡Eres un grosero Touya! – este solo se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba por la acera –

Yo hago lo mismo y comienzo a caminar con dirección al instituto, observo que los arboles de cerezo ya están floreciendo, es lo hermoso de cuando llega la primavera todo se llena de vida. No es que las otras estaciones no me gusten pero la primavera me gusta mucho mas.

¡Sakura! – cuando voltea a ver a la persona que me esta llamando me encuentro con una hermosa chica de piel pálida, hermoso cabello azabache largo y de bellos ojos amatistas

Buenos días tomoyo – esa hermosa chica es mi mejor amiga. Hemos sido amigas desde que éramos unas niñas, es como una hermana para mi

Buenos días sakurita. lista para el gran día en que vas a declarar tu amor al joven hiragizawa– y si mi mejor amiga ya sabe que me gusta Eriol

No lo se tomoyo, estoy algo nerviosa y que tal si me dice que no. No podría soportar su rechazo -

No seas pesimista sakura, eres muy hermosa, inteligente y divertida – eso lo dice ella, ya que es la chica mas bonita del colegio; quien no quisiera estar con Tomoyo

No estoy tan segura, ojala tuviera tu confianza –

Animo amiga, vas a ver que hoy va ser tu gran día –

Eso espero… -

Y así seguimos caminando directo a la escuela mientras vamos platicando de lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones, ella había ido a España con su mama que es igual de encantadora que ella. Yo solo me quede en casa ya que tenia que trabajar, pero no me quejo ya que mi trabajo es muy divertido y lo disfruto mucho. Y así llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, solo esperábamos que este año también nos tocara juntas. Desde que íbamos en la primaria siempre hemos estado en el mismo salón.

En que salón estas tomoyo

en el aula 3- C y ¿tu sakura? –

¡También! – nos abrazamos con emoción el ultimo año también vamos a estar juntas

Chicas – nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo encontrándonos a nuestras amigas Naoko y Chiharu

Hola amigas, que bueno es verlas otra vez. ¿En que salón se encuentran? – les pregunto a las chicas, al igual que con tomoyo hemos sido amigas desde que íbamos en la primaria

Las dos estamos en el 3-B – me responde Chiharu

Es una pena, nosotras estamos en el 3-C – tiene razón tomoyo es una pena

Pero no hay que poner caras largas chicas, nuestros salones están a un lado del otro y podemos estar juntas en el descanso –

Naoko tiene razón, fuera tristeza – Chiharu la toma de brazo y yo tomo del brazo a tomoyo y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas

Por cierto sakura escuche que Hiragizawa va estar en tu salón, ¿no estas emocionada? –

Siento que el rostro me arde, solo de escuchar el nombre de eriol, me pongo nerviosa. Mis amigas sabían lo que sentía por el británico, y fueron ellas las que me dieron la idea de la carta – co…como lo sabes chiharu–

Escuche un poco de la conversación que tenia el y takeshi, los dos están sufriendo por ser separados, son unos dramáticos -

Y es que eriol y yamazaki se volvieron muy amigos, desde el momento que eriol fue transferido desde Inglaterra, cuando íbamos en primer año de instituto. Son conocidos por el par de mentirosos ya que les encanta contar historias raras, yo muchas veces he caído en sus mentiras, es que son tan convincentes.

Y cuéntanos, ¿Cuándo le piensas dar la carta? –

Observó nerviosa a Chiharu y con mi rostro hecho tomate le contesto – hoy en el descanso – las tres empiezan a gritar de la emoción llevándose la mirada de muchos alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo – chicas por favor no me pongan mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy –

Lo sentimos sakura pero es que estamos muy emocionadas por ti – naoko se disculpa con los alumnos por su repentino grito

Que bueno que traje mi cámara, debo captar la hermosa declaración de sakura -

No por favor tomoyo no vayas a grabar –

No seas así sakurita, déjame captar este momento por la eternidad –

Hay tomoyo jamás va a cambiar. siempre te ha querido mucho sakura –

Y lo sabia, pero me siento un poco incomoda por la idea de que graben mi declaración. Después de un rato las cuatro llegamos a nuestro respectivo salón, tomoyo y yo nos sentamos un lado de la otra en la parte de atrás. Nuestras miradas captan cuando un chico alto de piel blanca, cabello azabache y de unos lindos ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes que le quedan maravillosos aparece en el salón, me pongo nerviosa cuando se acerca a nosotras.

Buenos días chicas, ¿que tal las vacaciones? – se puede decir que los tres somos amigos, nos llevamos bien. A mi me gusto desde que lo vi por primera vez, y es que están maduro e inteligente.

Muy bien gracias joven Hiragizawa – el azabache toma asiento atrás de tomoyo. Ese siempre ha sido su asiento

Y tu pequeña sakura, ¿que tal te fue? – siempre me ha gustado que me hable con cariño, de hecho solo a mi me habla con tanta confianza. Creo que ese es un buen comienzo

Muy bien ya sabes trabajando – creo tener un sonrojo, es que no puedo evitarlo

Eres muy admirable sakura muchos deberíamos aprender de ti – el me regala una hermosa sonrisa tan única de el

Gra…cias eriol, eres muy amble – ahora si estaba totalmente roja. Tomoyo esta que se quiere reír, seguramente de mi –

Buenos días chicos, tomen asiento por favor – el profesor Terada entró al aula y los compañeros tomaron asiento

Buenos días profesor –

Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones chicos. Hoy les tengo una gran noticia se nos une un nuevo compañero viene desde China para hacer nuevos amigos, así que sean amables por favor y ayúdenle en lo que no entienda. Por favor pasa Li – el profesor hace la señal para que entre el alumno nuevo. Por la puerta entra un joven alto de piel un poco bronceada así como la mía, de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Tiene la apariencia de ser un chico rebelde por como tiene puesto el uniforme y si mi vista no me falla tiene perforaciones en ambos oídos. En su rostro se ve claramente el fastidio que le da estar ahí enfrente de todos – por favor preséntate ante tus compañeros

Soy Li shaoran - se ve que esta molesto, me pregunto si habrá tenido un mal día

Por favor toma asiento – el profesor empieza a ver por todo el aula buscando un lugar vacío – mira ahí hay un lugar vacío atrás de Kinomoto. Por favor levanta la mano para que tu compañero vea su lugar –

Hago lo que me pide el profesor, levanto mi mano para que Li pueda ver su lugar. El comienza a caminar en dirección a mi, cuando toma asiento me doy la vuelta para saludarlo – hola mucho gusto me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – el solo me observo con molestia y rodó los ojos. Me volví a dar la vuelta al parecer esta molesto, y yo queriéndole hablar fui bastante imprudente. Volteo a ver a tomoyo y ella solo me dio una sonrisa como tratando de consolarme.

Así las clases comenzaron, cada hora que pasaba teníamos un profesor nuevo, todo era lo mismo las presentaciones y el plan de estudios que íbamos a tener y alguna que otro examen diagnostico para ver como íbamos, se que estos exámenes no cuentan como calificación pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Odio los exámenes.

Se termina la clase de matemáticas y comienza el anhelado descanso y me pongo nerviosa al instante. Era el momento.

¿Estas lista sakura? – yo asiento con la cabeza con toda la valentía que no tenia. Tomo con fuerza la carta y nos dirigimos al patio trasero, donde el siempre se encontraba. Cuando llegamos las chicas ya estaban ahí

¿Cómo te sientes sakura? –

Bastante nerviosa Chiharu, siento que me tiembla las piernas –

No estés nerviosa, nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte –

Me sentiría mas cómoda si no estuvieras grabando tomoyo – y si ahí estaba mi mejor amiga poniendo de su empeño para captar el momento

No seas así sakura, sabes que debo guardar todos tus hermosos recuerdos -

No tengas miedo sakura. Mira ahí viene – naoko me empuja y yo me pongo mas nerviosa.

Me mantengo de pie con la cabeza agachada, cuando escucho como alguien se va acercando agarró valor, este es el momento –me… me gustas, por… por fa…favor acepta mis sentimientos - yo sigo con la cabeza agachada y con mi mano estirada esperando a que tome la carta, cuando por fin la toma me atrevo a verlo, pero casi se me sale el alma cuando veo a la persona que esta enfrente de mi ¡NO ES ERIOL! Es el chico nuevo que me mira con burla.

SANTA RAMONA QUE HE HECHO

_Como ves diario. Todo fue un completo desastre desde que todo empezó…._

**Hola gente que les pareció el primer capítulo… se imaginan que les llegara a pasar algo similar a Sakura… que pena jejeje como ya saben este es un shaoran x sakura. Aun que sakura va a tardar un poco en caer por el jejeje esperen el próximo capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo bye…. **

**Posdata: así me imagine a sakura como la imagen pero no es mía… no se de quien sea pero tiene mucho talento XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Volteo a ver a mis amigas, que me miran con el mismo horror, están súper pálidas me imagino que yo estoy igual, hasta tomoyo dejo de grabar. Mi visión capta como eriol va caminando junto a yamasaki totalmente ajenos a la situación tan vergonzosa que estoy viviendo. Esto solo me pasa a mi.

\- Estas loca, como puedes decir que te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces – volteo a ver al chico, quien me mira entre divertido y asqueado –

\- Yo… lo… siento.. Es que – no me deja terminar porque se da la vuelta –

\- No tengo ningún interés en salir contigo. Así que no me molestes mas – y se va caminando llevándose mi carta –

\- ¿Sakura estas bien? – mis amigas se acercan a mi preocupadas ya que no me he movido por un largo rato

\- No… no estoy bien. ¡ ME LE ACABO DE DECLARAR AL CHICO EQUIVOCADO! -

\- Hay sakura ven – mis amigas me abrazan mientras empiezo a llorar, me quiero morir y lo peor es que tengo que ver a Li en el salón, siento la vergüenza en mi –

\- Tenemos que recuperar tu carta. No podemos dejar que el tarado ese la lea–

\- Pero que podemos hacer Chiharu, me da pena pedírsela a Li – no quería hacer mas tonterías

\- Hay sakura, no vayas a llorar otra vez, por favor –

\- Es que naoko a mi solo me pasan estas cosas… como pude equivocarme así –

\- Y que piensas hacer, ¿le vas a dejar la carta a Li? -

\- Confió en que cuando Li lea la carta me la entregue, se va a dar cuenta que no era para el –

\- Es capas de romperla, se ve que es un tarado – jamás había visto tan molesta a Chiharu

\- No estés molesta, fue mi culpa por incomodar a Li, no creo que sea tan malo y si la rompe no hay problema haré otra –

\- Hay sakura es lo bonito de ti, tu jamás ves la maldad en los demás – mis amigas me vuelven a abrazar. No quería seguir incomodando al chico lo mejor es mantener mi distancia con el. Cuando íbamos de regreso al salón veía como varios alumnos me observaban y comentaban entre ellos y se reían. Me pregunto que habrá pasado

\- ¡Chicas! – volteamos a ver al chico que nos estaba gritando, era Yamasaki

\- ¿Sakura estas bien? ¿No estas muy triste? –

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso yamasaki? – chiharu se me adelanto al preguntar

\- Es que se esta circulando el chisme de que sakura se le declaro al chico nuevo y que este la rechazo –

Si antes me sentía mal, ahora me siento peor. Como fue que la escuela se entero, lo que me faltaba

\- Ese idiota de seguro se encargó de esparcir el rumor. Que maldito – naoko y Chiharu me tomaron del brazo y me jalaron hacia mi salón ahí estaba sentado Li comiendo su almuerzo.

\- Hey tu! Pedazo de imbécil porque le dijiste a la escuela que rechazaste a mi amiga – naoko. Estaba que echaba espuma, me daba miedo–

El solo la miro con molestia, pero no le contesto y siguió en lo suyo

\- Que no escuchas, estas sordo o que – Chiharu lo tomo de la camisa, mientras lo jaloneaba

\- -Por favor chicas déjenlo, lo están lastimando – trato de que mis amigas lo suelten, ellas me miran incrédulas

\- Como es que puedes defenderlo sakura después de lo que esta hablando de ti –

\- Es que lo están acusando y no saben si realmente fue el quien empezó a esparcir los rumores – volteo a ver a Li que estaba claramente molesto – lo siento Li de verdad, no volverá a pasar – le doy una inclinación de disculpa, el solo me mira sorprendido, me imagino que no esperaba mis disculpas pero es que ya le había dado muchos problemas y me sentía mal

\- Ya veo, entonces todo este relajo solo porque no acepte tus sentimientos, ok me hare responsable de ello – me tomo de la cintura con fuerza y me jalo hacia el, sus dedos se clavaban en mi cintura, todo fue tan rápido que cuando reaccione ya tenia los labios de Li sobre los míos, intente separarme de el, pero era mas fuerte y con una de sus manos junto mas nuestras cabezas así evitando que el beso se terminara, siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad solo sentía como su lengua probaba cada parte de mi boca yo no sabia que hacer, este era mi primer beso, antes de separarse de mi dejo una pequeña mordida en mis labios. Aun con su mano en mi cintura y su frente pegada a la mía, me susurro en los labios – bien ahora ya eres mía – mis ojos voltearon a ver a mis amigas, que miraban sorprendidas la escena pero lo peor fue que eriol también estaba viendo todo, su mirada me mato estaba llena de decepción y tristeza. Empuje a Li con toda mi fuerza y salí del salón hecha un mar de lágrimas, no quería ver a nadie

Estaba realmente molesto, todo este maldito viaje a Japón me estaba volviendo loco. Mi madre estaba cada vez mas loca según ella esta nueva experiencia me haría reflexionar sobre mi mal comportamiento. Si como no. Si el vivir solo en Japón me ayudaría; eso solo me haría ser peor. Solo buscaba la forma de deshacerse del pequeño problema, pero en fin mientras me de dinero por mi que me mande a donde quiera. Ya iba caminando al nuevo colegio, como detestaba esos lugares.

Llego a la entrada del que va ser mi nuevo colegio, ya un maestro me esta esperando, al parecer aquí son mas amables o tal vez solo sea el hecho de que soy el heredero del gran imperio Li y tienen que quedar bien

\- Buenos días, yo soy el profesor Terada y voy hacer tu orientador el resto del año – Yo solo hice una pequeña reverencia, no tenia ganas de socializar y menos con un maestro – bien sígame joven Li- hice lo que me pidió iba atrás siguiéndolo como un idiota, pero estaba tan fastidiado que no tenia ganas de protestar. Llegamos a la entrada de un aula - espéreme aquí en un momento lo hago entrar – así una vez mas le hago caso.

Observo un poco mas la escuela, no era la gran cosa, mi anterior escuela era mas grande y con mejores instalaciones, aun que terminaron expulsandome después de que me cacharan teniendo intimidad en el salón de usos múltiples con la maestra de física, (debo admitir que tengo cierta debilidad por las mujeres mayores). Supongo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya tenia bastantes antecedentes de mi mala conducta, peleas con mis compañeros, faltas injustificadas y claro mas maestras que pasaron por mi cama. Era un desastre y lo sabia pero no me importaba yo solo quería vivir mi juventud como me diera en gana.

\- Por favor pasa – y así entro al aula, observo a los que van hacer mis compañeros. Todos parecen unos niñatos no hay nadie interesante –

\- Por favor preséntate – que molesto es eso

\- Li Syaoran – no pienso decir nada mas y el profesor no se queja, bueno al menos no es tan molesto como los otros

\- Hay un lugar atrás de Kinomoto. Levanta la mano para que tu compañero vea su lugar –

Veo como una pequeña mano es levantada, la dueña de esa mano es jodidamente hermosa, tiene un largo cabello rizado castaño como el mío, sus ojos son de verde esmeralda y sus labios son tan rojos como una cereza.

Me dirijo a donde va ser mi nuevo asiento, ya que estoy mas cerca de esa niña puedo darme cuenta que tiene unas pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz "que linda". Cuando tomo asiento la chica se voltea a verme

\- Hola mucho gusto soy Kinomoto Sakura, espero que seamos buenos amigos – yo no le contesto, confieso que es bastante guapa, pero no quiero involucrarme con alguien de mi misma edad. Todas quieren una relación formal y yo no estoy para eso, por eso prefiero a las mayores ya que ellas saben que no va pasar de una noche o varias noches pero hasta ahí. Se voltea algo nerviosa, supongo que no esperaba ese trato hacia ella.

Las clases dan comienzo no importa el país, es sumamente aburrido además yo no lo necesito, me se todo lo que viene en los libros no entiendo el afán de mi mama de que este en una escuela si sabe perfectamente que no lo necesito. En mi anterior escuela era el mejor de la clase solo necesito leer un poco para aprender todo de memoria para mi el estudio es muy fácil.

Toda mi atención se va en la chica que se sienta enfrente de mi, la observo como toma notas de todo y esa manera tan graciosa que tiene de arrugar la nariz cuando no entiende alguna de las preguntas que esta en el examen diagnostico. Es bastante interesante. Volteo a mi derecha y me encuentro con Eriol el también es heredero de un gran imperio hotelero. Veo algo que no me agrada mucho, el al igual que yo no le quita la mirada a la chica de enfrente, al parecer le gusta. Que molesto.

Las clases terminan y da comienzo el almuerzo, salgo del aula decidido a conseguir algo de comida a unos pasos esta la cafetería hay muchos alumnos formados esperando comprar; yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar así que me metí al principio de la fila, obviamente recibí reclamo de los demás pero no me importo y solo compre. Me doy la vuelta para mirar a los que me siguen reclamando, solo me río de ellos, al parecer eso les molesto mas.

Decido ir a un lugar alejado de los demás, si no vi mal creo que tienen un patio trasero me dirijo hacia haya. Estando haya veo a kinomoto enfrente de mi con la cabeza agachada.

-me… me gustas, por… por fa…favor acepta mis sentimientos- mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido, al parecer le gusto a la chica, pero como dije antes no quiero involucrarme con ella

\- Estas loca, como puedes decir que te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces – no era mentira, como puede decirme eso, al parecer es igual a las otras solo les gusta el chico rebelde por su apariencia. Que decepción–

-Yo… lo… siento.. Es que – no me interesa sus disculpas y me doy la vuelta –

-No tengo ningún interés en salir contigo. Así que no me molestes mas – me voy del lugar, no quería seguir escuchando sus explicaciones guardo su carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón luego la leo.

Me voy al salón ya no tengo ganas de comer afuera. Así empiezo a probar mis alimentos cuando el ruido de la puerta me saca de mi concentración, es kinomoto con sus amigas, ya me lo imaginaba viene a reclamarme por rechazarla. Que inmadura

\- Hey tu! Pedazo de idiota porque le dijiste a la escuela que rechazaste a mi amiga – yo no le había dicho a nadie, pero recuerdo que estaba escondida una chica, seguramente ella fue quien esparció el chisme pero no pensaba aclarar eso, me daba igual –

\- Que no escuchas, estas sordo o que – otra tipa me empezó a jalonear, eso ya me estaba molestando

\- Por favor chicas déjenlo, lo están lastimando – la castaña aparto a su amiga de mi. Yo solo acomode mi ropa, que tipas tan molestas

\- Como es que puedes defenderlo sakura después de lo que esta hablando de ti – tipas ridículas

\- Es que lo están acusando y no saben si realmente fue el quien empezó a esparcir los rumores – me voltea a ver con esos grandes ojos verdes – lo siento Li de verdad, no volverá a pasar – me da una inclinación de disculpa, estoy sorprendido, al pareces es mas madura que sus amigas. Eso me encanta

\- Ya veo, entonces todo este relajo solo porque no acepte tus sentimientos, ok me hare responsable de ello – a estas alturas el poco control que tenia en mi se fue al carajo moría por besarla desde que la vi y no me iba a quedar con las ganas. La tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mi, me apodere de sus labios, ella intento alejarse pero no se lo permití, supongo que era su primer beso, eso me gusto aun mas de ella, el saber que era el primero en probar sus labios me volvía loco. abrió un poco su boca dejándome probar un poco mas, ella no me correspondía así que me aleje un poco para morder sus labios. Aun con su frente junto a la mía me atreví a hablarle –bien a hora ya eres mía – la iba a volver a besar pero me empujó y salió corriendo del salón llorando. Ahora que le pasa…

\- Sakura espera – una de sus amigas sale corriendo atrás de ella.

\- Eres un infeliz, que clase de hombre eres – eriol me tenia agarrado del cuello de mi camisa dispuesto a golpearme, pero alcance a empujarlo

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, esto es entre Kinomoto y yo -

\- Ella es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la lastimes –

\- No me hagas reír – era suficiente ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, salgo del salón hecho una furia, que jodido día, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y encuentro la carta que me había dado sakura (si, había recordado su nombre). La saco del sobre rosa y al abrirla me llega el perfume a cerezos que sakura usa. me pregunto en que momento la habrá escrito yo no me había fijado y eso que toda la mañana me la había pasado observándola.

\- Hola, seguramente está carta te sorprenda mucho pero no encontraba la forma de decirte que me gustas. desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar por el salón me di cuenta que eras diferente a cualquier chico que haya visto, cada momento que pasaba me daba cuenta lo dulce y amable que eras y eso hizo que mi corazón se cautivará cada día mas – espera un momento yo había llegado apenas ese día, como que cada vez esta mas enamorada de mi – me encanta lo tan cercanos que somos, esos pequeños detalles que tienes conmigo no pasan desapercibidos para mi corazón, se que pongo en juego nuestra amistad, pero quiero ser valiente para ti... Eriol Hirahisawua

Arrugue la carta, no tenia caso seguir leyéndola, no era para mi si no para el idiota ese. Ahora entiendo porque no estaba molesta conmigo si no apenada, se había declarado al chico equivocado, eso me ponía de peor humor, que no podía ser mas tonta, pero si creía que se iba a librar de mi estaba muy equivocada, ya se lo había dicho ahora era mía y no me pensaba retractar así que se vaya olvidando del cuatro ojos. Rompo la carta y la tiro en el bote de la basura. Ya vera esa niña

**Wuau este capitulo me quedo mas largo que el anterior… una pregunta ¿prefieren los capítulos largos o cortos? Ese syaoran es un loquillo… me pregunto que hará ahora. Que rápido hubo beso… saben no se ustedes pero e leído historias que tardan un montón en que haya beso y me desespera… por lo regular los que hay besos rápidos son porque hay leemon y a pesar de que la personalidad de syaoran me da oportunidad para escribir escenas subidas de tono, no creo que vaya a ver o que piensan les gustaría que en el futuro haya lemmon? O son igual que yo, que recuerdan a los pequeños sakura y syaoran y no puede verlos así T-T nos estamos leyendo cuídense hasta la próxima. **

**Por cierto leí un comentario que decía que la historia se parecía a un dorama taiwanes, la verdad tome un poco de referencia de ese dorama, pero son totalmente diferentes las historias, pero si quieren ver el dorama les dejo el nombre (que también lo pidieron jejejene) devil beside you **


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba escondida en la ultima de las mesas de la biblioteca, no quería ver a nadie me sentía muy mal, este día no había salido como yo planeaba, pero que desastre y lo que mas me duele es que eriol piensa que me gusta Li, ahora como hago para aclarar este desastre sabia que tenia que hablar con Li… pero me da pena y mas por el beso. Me tomo con fuerza el cabello ese había sido mi primer beso, siempre imagine que iba ser con el chico que me gustara y tenia mucha ilusión de que fuera con eriol. Pero solo se quedo en ilusiones.

\- ¿Sakura, estas bien?

Observo a tomoyo, sabia que era la única persona que podía encontrarme – no… estoy muy triste tomoyo. Eriol vio el beso, lo vi en sus ojos esta muy decepcionado de mi, seguramente piensa que estoy enamorada de Li. Este día a sido un desastre -

Tomoyo me abraza y yo le correspondo – tranquila sakura, vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar. Primero tienes que hablar con Li, para arreglar todo este mal entendido, yo te voy a ayudar con eriol para que no piense cosas que no son.

\- Gracias tomoyo… no se que haría sin ti – me limpio las lágrimas

\- Animo amiga. Vamos a clases –

\- Es que no tengo ganas de entrar tomoyo, aun no me siento bien –

\- Bien entonces espérame aquí en lo que terminan las clases –

tomoyo se retira de la biblioteca y me deja sola. Yo no se que haría sin ella, es la mejor amiga que pude tener. Por eso me siento mal por no poderle ayudar con su amor, sabia que a ella le gustaba mi hermano, y al principio pensé que podía funcionar me hacia mucha ilusión que mi amiga y mi hermano salieran, pero todo se vino abajo cuando descubrí que mi hermano estaba saliendo con un chico de su facultad. Jamás se me paso por la cabeza que mi hermano era gay es mas hubiera jurado que a touya también le gustaba mi amiga. Cuando le conté a tomoyo sufrió mucho, hubiera luchado si de una chica se tratara pero contra un chico no podía, no había manera. Tampoco e hablado con mi hermano estoy esperando a que el tenga la confianza de hablar con mi papa y conmigo.

Pase todo lo que restaba de clases en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre fantasía, escucho el timbre que anuncia el final de las clases, solo esperaría a tomoyo para irnos a nuestras casas. Me despego del libro cuando escucho como alguien se sienta enfrente de mi, pensé que era tomoyo pero estaba equivocada era Li. Al instante me puse nerviosa

\- Así que, aquí te estuviste escondiendo toda la mañana –

\- Ho… hola Lin – sabia que tenia hablar con el pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido

\- Porque saliste de esa forma del salón, pensé que era lo que querías. Que correspondiera a tus sentimientos-

Y ahora que hago me siento muy nerviosa y el no ayudaba, toma asiento en la silla que esta a lado de mi – perdón Lin –

\- ¿Por qué?, por haberte ido de esa forma, o porque esa carta no era para mi –

Ya la había leído, que vergüenza; no me quedaba de otra mas que hablar bien con el – por todo Lin, si no te hubiera dado la carta no hubieras tenido un momento incomodo por mi culpa. Tuviste un mal primer día por mi descuido lo siento –

El suspiro un tanto frustrado y despeino su cabello – entonces es verdad que te gusta el cuatro ojos de Hiragizawa –

No me gustaba la forma en la que se expreso de el, pero no tenia el valor para reclamarle – si, a mi me gusta eriol –

Me desconcertó cuando empezó a reírse, esperaba que se enojara o cualquier otra reacción, nunca esta. Me desconcertó aun mas cuando jalo de mi y me sentó en sus piernas, estaba muy avergonzada que es lo que le pasa. Trate de levantarme pero el me lo impidió

\- Que te quede algo muy en claro kinomoto, a mi no me importa que te guste el cuatro ojos ese, o cualquier otro tipo; tu eres mía y no voy a permitir que otro tipo este contigo - estaba muy impactada, que es lo que me esta diciendo. Me levante de sus piernas e intente alejarme de ahí, pero el no me lo permitió jalo de mi brazo y me acorralo en la mesa, se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a mi. Iba a volverme a besar

\- No te han enseñando como tratar a una dama Li – apareció tomoyo en nuestro campo de visión. Se veía que estaba molesta –

\- No. Y tampoco me importa aprender – aparta su mirada de tamoyo y regresa a verme – nos vemos mañana – y me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la biblioteca

Cuando confirmamos que ya no estaba tomoyo se me acerco con una risita picara – eres tan hermosa que traes loco a Li –

\- No me hace gracia tomoyo, no se lo que pasa por la cabeza de Li, lo único que me queda claro es que me va a dar muchos problemas –

Tomoyo cambio su expresión de picara a una preocupada – ¿ya le explicaste que fue un error? –

\- Ya. Y me dijo que no le importaba, que no iba a permitir que saliera con eriol –

Tomoyo me observo sorprendida, pero otra vez esa sonrisita picara aparece – hay sakurita eres toda una rompe corazones

\- Tomoyo! – hago un berrinche se que estaba mal, pero necesitaba sacar un poco mi frustración

\- Ya, ya, ya, era una broma jajaja. Mejor vámonos – me toma del brazo y me entrega mis cosas. Salimos de la escuela, caminando rumbo a nuestras casas

\- Hoy te vas a quedar conmigo verdad tomoyo, no quiero estar sola – Ella no responde pero se que esta un tanto incomoda. Claro hace tiempo que no quiere quedarse en mi casa, no después de que le conté lo de mi hermano

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me quede a dormir? ¿No tienes trabajo? –

\- Me dieron el día libre. Pero no te voy a forzar tomoyo, se que te duele ver a mi hermano –

Ella me da una sonrisa triste y me abraza mas del brazo – me duele mas verte triste. Hoy me quedo contigo para consolarte –

\- ¿Estas segura?-

\- Si. En este momento tu eres mas importante –

\- Gracias amiga –

Nos dirigimos al mini súper y compramos algunas cosas para preparar la comida, mi papa y hermano iban a llegar hasta en la noche entonces íbamos a tener una tarde completa de chicas. Llegamos a mi casa y subimos hasta mi cuarto para dejar las cosas. ahí me recibieron mis 7 amores, aparte del cariño que le tenia a eriol, tenia un fuerte amor por estos chicos, desde hace un año conocí lo que era el pop coreano y quede completamente maravillada por un grupo llamado BTS. Por eso empecé a trabajar para comprar sus discos me daba pena pedirle dinero a mi papa, aparte tengo la ilusión de ir a un concierto de ellos por suerte vienen muy seguido a Japón.

\- ¿Nos vamos hacer la comida? –

\- Si tomoyo gracias –

cierro la puerta de mi cuarto y nos dirigimos a la cocina, mientras yo cocinaba tomoyo me ayudaba con el aseo de la casa. por lo regular nos repartimos los deberes del hogar entre mi papa y mi hermano, pero habían tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad así que no habían podido. Después de un rato ya habíamos terminado y estábamos sentadas comiendo tranquilamente, mientras tomoyo me contaba lo que habían hecho en las clases que me salte.

\- Entonces eriol le reclamo a Li por besarme – no me lo podía creer, estaba muy sorprendida eriol era un chico muy tranquilo

\- Si. Hubieras visto casi se agarran a golpes, jamás había visto tan molesto a hirgizawa - ¿Estaba mal emocionarse por estas cosas? Porque algo dentro de mi se emociono – estoy segura de que hiragizawa siente lo mismo por ti -

\- Es que no estoy segura tomoyo el jamás me ha dicho nada –

\- Sakura, eres a la única chica que llama por su nombre, es atento, te habla con dulzura y la forma en la que te ve se nota que le encantas –

\- Entonces porque no me ha dicho nada. Si el me hubiera dicho que le gusto no hubiera pasado todo esto – empecé a jugar con lo que quedaba en mi plato

\- La verdad no se… yo también he pensado en eso, la verdad es que Hiragizawa no se ve que sea el tipo de chico que se calle sus sentimientos –

\- Lo ves, por eso no me quiero hacer ilusiones –

\- Animo… quien sabe y el beso lo haga recapacitar. O quien sabe también esta la posibilidad de que salgas con Li –

\- Esa tampoco es una posibilidad. No soy tonta tomoyo lo que dijo Li no era enserio solo lo dijo porque estaba molesto –

\- ¿Segura? –

\- Si, obvio – eso quería creer, la verdad no me creía que Li sintiera algo por mi o bueno eso creo

\- Y ya entre mejores amigas, ¿te gusto el beso? –

\- ¡ tomoyo! – que vergüenza porque debe preguntar esas cosas

\- Ya, ya, ya, perdón tomare eso como un tal vez –

\- Tomoyo! –

\- Jajajajaja esta bien, perdón –

Seguimos la conversión en la sala mientras veíamos una película, el ruido de la puerta nos saco de nuestra platica

\- Ya llegue – era mi hermano. Al instante volteo a ver a tomoyo que se veía incomoda. Cuando mi hermano entra a la sala y ve a tomoyo se sorprendente un poco –

\- Hola. Hace mucho que no venias – y ahí esta ese brillo en los ojos, no entendía a mi hermano.

\- Es que no había podido venir – tomoyo se levanta del sillón y se va directo a las escaleras – sakura te espero haya arriba, ¿me prestas algo de ropa? –

\- Claro, toma lo que necesites –

\- Gracias – y sube la escaleras, después de un momento se escucha que cierra la puerta –

\- Por que siento que me esta evitando –

\- Solo son ideas tuya hermano – sabia que era cierto, tomoyo empezó a evitar a touya para olvidarse de el

\- Como sea – mi hermano se levanta molesto del sillón y también se va a las escaleras

\- ¿No vas a comer?

\- Se me quito el hambre, me voy a mi cuarto –

después de un rato escucho como cierra con fuerza la puerta. Solo niego con la cabeza y mis ojos captan su celular que empieza a vibrar en la mesita del centro, se que esta mal que revise sus cosas pero su comportamiento me preocupa. Veo que es un mensaje de un tal yukito no lo abro solo alcanzo a leer un poco del texto " mi amor, nos vemos mañana a las 11 don" es lo que alcanzó a leer después me voy a sus fotos y veo algunas de el y ese chico, pero lo que vi después me dejo impactada había una carpeta que decía "ella" eran todas fotos de tomoyo. Entonces a mi hermano si le gusta mi amiga… pero entonces porque esta saliendo con este chico. Escucho como empiezan a bajar las escaleras dejo el celular donde estaba y hago como si la película estuviera muy emocionante.

\- Monstruo no has visto mi celular –

\- Esta en la mesita –

\- Oooo – y lo toma. Yo observó disimuladamente su reacción al leer el mensaje se le ve un poco contento y contesta rápidamente – no lo revisaste verdad

\- Claro que no, como si no me conocieras hermano – era una mentirosa pero es que de verdad me preocupa mi hermano

\- Ok. Te creo – y se va a su cuarto.

Era lo que no entendía si el tenia a su novio, porque se molestaba que tomoyo lo ignorara y porque tenia fotos de ella, tenia mas fotos de ella que de ese chico. Que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hermano. Hasta que no lo sepa no pienso contarle nada a tomoyo no hasta no saber que pasa realmente.

Apago la televisión y subo a mi cuarto al abrirla me encuentro a tomoyo viendo mis posters.

\- Jimin es muy guapo verdad –

\- Demasiado – me siento a lado de ella

\- ¿No te dijo nada touya?

\- Si. Nota que lo estas esquivando –

\- Ya veo. Es lo mejor sakura tengo que olvidarme de este amor unilateral-

\- Lo se amiga lo se…. – la abrazo, ahora me tocaba a mi consolarla se que es difícil para ella ha estado enamorada de mi hermano desde que tenia 10 años, no es fácil olvidarte de tu primer amor -

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo… como se pueden dar cuenta puse el nombre de un grupo de Kpop de hecho hice la referencia desde el primer capitulo jajajaja pero nadie lo noto T_T lamento si llega haber lectoras que no les guste BTS yo los puse porque al igual que sakura y tomoyo los amo jejeje y se me hizo lindo que una adolescente tenga un grupo que le guste creo que todos en nuestra juventud hubo algún artista que admiramos o si hay lector s que son adolescentes se sentirán identificad s pero no se preocupen que no va a ver mucho de BTS jejeje. **

**Ahora si sobre el comportamiento de syaoran, el es así… no tuvo ningún trauma, no tuvo amigos que lo influenciaran el simplemente es así, no quise hacer un drama por su forma de ser, por que como el segundo capitulo dice tiene dinero y fue muy mimado al punto de que creció y piensa que todo lo merece. Y eso mismo pasa con lo que siente por sakura. **

**Otro detalle que se me paso sakura sabe la contraseña del celular de touya jajajaja olvide ponerlo **

**Saben me acabo de meter en un mega problema con el amor de tomoyo hacia touya… porque no quería que fuera una historia con mucho drama, creo que esta pareja va a tener mas drama que ni la pareja principal…. Pero espérense que lo que viene se va a poner mas bueno **

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes… veo que les esta gustando la historia y me pone muy feliz porque lo hago con mucho cariño….

Como dije antes voy actualizar los lunes y los viernes :D así que las voy a estar leyendo muy pronto. Cuídense bye…


	4. Chapter 4

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde en mi cuarto escuchando música, tomoyo y yo bajamos a cenar, mi papa ya estaba sirviendo la cena. Estábamos sentadas una a lado de la otra y mi hermano enfrente de nosotras, era súper incomodo porque touya no le quitaba la mirada a mi amiga y esta trataba de ignorarlo.

\- Que bueno que te vayas a quedar a cenar tomoyo, hacia mucho que no venias –

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar señor kinomoto. Lo que pasa es que no había podido venir –

\- Ya veo, pero que bueno que estés aquí

\- Gracias señor kinomoto

\- Y cuéntenme chicas que tal el primer día de clases –

Tomoyo me voltea a ver, como preguntándome que le vas a decir. Obviamente no le voy a decir a mi papá que me declare al chico equivocado que termino rechazándome para después besarme y prometió no dejarme salir con otro chico – bien papa tranquilo, ya ves como son los primeros días de clase – si ya se… que mentirosa soy

\- Me alegro escuchar eso, ya verán que va a ver mas días emocionantes – mas emociones como las de hoy, no gracias… prefiero los días aburridos –

Seguimos cenando tranquilamente, cuando acabamos me puse a lavar los trastes junto a tomoyo, estábamos muy tranquilas platicando de puras tonterías cuando entro mi hermano

\- Monstruo ¿no has visto mi carpeta? -

\- Me pareció que la vi en el mueble de la tele –

\- Ok. Gracias, hasta mañana –

\- Hasta mañana – le contesto a mi hermano, tomoyo estaba tan metida en secar los platos que no dijo nada. El al no escuchar contestación de ella se regreso

\- Dije hasta mañana – y beso a tomoyo en la mejilla y salió de la cocina. Ok no me esperaba esto de mi hermano y ella mucho menos, su mano viajo a su mejilla donde un momento antes había sido besada

\- ¿Que le sucede a tu hermano? –

\- No lo se tomoyo, de verdad que no lo se –

La historia de tomoyo y mi hermano esta así. Desde que nos conocimos tomoyo y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y por obvias razones iba muy seguido a mi casa y yo a la suya.

Fue como se conocieron mi hermano y ella, tomoyo quedo flechada desde el principio y no dudaba en demostrar sus sentimientos; siempre fue muy clara con mi hermano al decirle que le gustaba. Claro al principio el le tomaba a gracia ya que no podía ver como novia a una niña de 10 años cuando el tenia 16; pero el tiempo paso y esa niña se hizo una hermosa señorita que su amor perduro, no dudaba en tener detalles con el. Cocinaba cosas deliciosas para el, en san valentin le regalaba chocolates, siempre le daba detalles como cartas, peluches, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero mi hermano siempre la rechazo se alejaba de ella e incluso algunas veces llego a ser muy grosero.

un día caminando por la universidad buscando a mi hermano para darle su almuerzo lo vi besándose con un chico y lo entendí, mi hermano no podía corresponderle a tomoyo y a ninguna otra chicas. Obviamente se lo tuve que contar a mi amiga, lloró mucho, se había dado cuenta que su amor siempre iba ser unilateral no importara cuanto se esforzara.

Fue ahí cuando se acabaron los detalles, la deliciosa comida y las cartas llenas de amor que mi hermano jamás leyó. Tomoyo paso de querer siempre estar cerca de el, a no querer verlo e incluso ignorarlo y no porque fuera una inmadura que le daba coraje de que no le hiciera caso, si no porque quería su espacio para poder olvidar al quien fue su primer amor.

Mi hermano no es tonto se dio cuenta, y me pregunto que le pasaba y yo me mordi la lengua para no contarle la verdad y simplemente le dije "se canso de rogarte"

Observo a mi amiga dormida a lado mío y me duele ver lo mucho que sufre por mi hermano, lo quiero mucho y todo pero no merece las lágrimas de mi amiga, aun cuando yo apoyaba en un principio su lucha, ahora me doy cuenta que fui mal amiga al no aconsejarla de que dejara de buscarlo, que no la merecía.

\- Tomoyo… perdón – ella no contesta esta profundamente dormida y yo hago lo mismo cierro mis ojos para por fin descansar –

En la mañana, nos levantamos muy temprano para arreglarnos. Ella peino mi cabello dejándolo suelto mientras que ella lo recogió en una coleta alta. Bajamos a la cocina y empezamos a desayunar, mi papa y hermano ya no estaban solo había una nota que decía que llegaban en la tarde.

Salimos de la casa directo a la escuela ya una vez ahí me puse nerviosa no sabía que iba hacer si veía a Li. Ya adentro del salón me percate de que aun no llegaba, me sentí un poco aliviada. Tomoyo se fue al baño dejándome sola con eriol que ya estaba en el salón.

\- Buenos días sakura, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

\- Buenos días eriol, si gracias por preocuparte –

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – este era el momento de arreglar por fin las cosas con el, no quería que pensara que me gustaba otro chico

\- Por cierto…. Yo quería decirte que… - no pude terminar de aclarar las cosas porque Li abrió la puerta del salón. Enseguida se acerco donde estábamos y me jalo del brazo obligándome a sentarme en mi lugar

\- Li, me lastimaste - me sobo el brazo, su agarre había sido muy fuerte –

\- Ya te lo había dicho, no voy a dejar que estés con otro tipo que no sea yo – me tomó de la barbilla-

Rápidamente me fijo en eriol que ya estaba en su lugar. Se ve bastante molesto, que pesadilla – Li por favor ya te aclare las cosas. Yo no puedo estar contigo –

\- Si y yo también ya te dije. Tu eres mía – se acerca para besarme, intento levantarme pero el me lo impide

\- Cof, Cof, Cof – Lín es interrumpido por la tos falsa de tomoyo. La voltea a ver con molestia, pero me suelta para recargarse en su silla. Se le ve bastante molesto –

\- Gracias – le digo muy bajo para que no escuche

\- De nada – me contesta de la misma forma

Las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, algo aburridas y hubiera estado bien… pero la penetrante mirada de Li me incomodaba demasiado, quería salir corriendo y escapar muy lejos de el, pero no… lo tenia que tener atrás de mi. Por fin mi tortura termina cuando el timbre que da anuncio al descanso suena, tomo del brazo a tomoyo y salimos a una gran velocidad de ahí

\- Sakura, podemos parar ya me canse de correr –

Suelto a tomoyo y paramos para sentarnos en una banca – perdón tomoyo es que no quería que Li me siguiera

\- Hay sakura… es como una pequeña piedrita verdad –

\- Si… y lo peor es que no me dejo aclarar las cosas con eriol, siempre se interpone –

\- Le has de gustar mucho –

\- No lo creo… creo que solo quiere vengarse, por lo de la carta –

\- Entonces, porque te beso la primera vez… el estaba seguro que estabas interesada en el –

\- Pues no lo se… hay tomoyo y ahora que hago

Me recargo en el hombro de tomoyo y ella empieza a acariciar mi cabeza – tranquila pequeña todo saldrá bien –

\- Gracias tomoyo… te quiero –

\- Y yo a ti sakurita –

nos levantamos de la banca donde estábamos sentadas y buscamos a nuestras amigas, después de un rato las encontramos con eriol y yamazaki, ya los cuatro estaban almorzando

\- Hola chicos nos les podemos unir –

\- Claro que si chicas, tomen asiento – nos sentamos en la banca para almuerzo que se encontraba en el patio trasero. Tomoyo se sienta a un lado de naoko y yo a lado de eriol. Comimos entre risas, bromas y cosas que nos había pasado en clase y de temas de matemáticas que no habíamos entendido –

\- ¿Sakura podemos hablar? – yo asiento y nos alejamos un poco del grupo

\- Nos tenían preocupados, cuando les quise hablar ya se habían ido del salón –

\- Perdón eriol, es que tenia algo que contarle a tomoyo –

\- No mientas sakura, es por Li ¿verdad? El te esta molestando –

Agache la cabeza, no sabía que decirle – el no me gusta eriol –

\- Lo se… lo puedo ver en tu mirada, eres muy clara pequeña sakura – el toma mi mano y la sujeta fuertemente – no estas sola, eres de las personas mas importantes en mi vida así que no dudes que yo haré algo por ti -

Sentía que mi corazón se iba salir de mi pecho, me sentía avergonzada y feliz, sabia que mis amigos nos estaban mirando; pero no me importaba quería decirle a eriol lo que sentía por el – eriol yo tengo algo que decirte – el solo me observo atento esperando lo que le iba a decir – tu me… - no me dejaron terminar porque me jalaron del brazo - l

\- Así que aquí estabas, no me gusta que te alejes mucho de mi – Li, como siempre apareciéndose en un mal momento

\- Podrías soltar a sakura la estas lastimando– Li solo observo molesto a eriol –

\- ya te lo había dicho, esto es cosa entre kinomoto y yo. Así que no te metas –

\- Si y yo te había dicho que sakura es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar que la sigas acosando –

\- Y que vas hacer. ¿Golpearme? Por favor no me hagas reír – Li me toma del brazo, dispuesto a sacarme de ahí. Pero eriol me tomo del otro brazo

\- No te vas a llevar a sakura, estoy cansado de ver como la hostigas, ella no esta sola me tiene a mi –

Li lo observa con tanto odio que hasta a mi me hiela la sangre – kinomoto es mía, no necesita de ti – Li vuelve a jalarme del brazo, dispuesto a sacarme de ahí

\- Sakura no es un juguete, ella es una chica maravillosa que merece que la respeten –

Li me jala con mas fuerza, desasiendo el agarre que tenia eriol sobre mi brazo colocándome atrás de el – me tienes arto, no voy a dejar que te metas entre sakura y yo – todo fue tan rápido que cuando reaccione eriol ya estaba en el piso. Li lo había golpeado

\- Li, por favor no le hagas daño – el me observa molesto yo tenia mucho miedo, lo que menos quería era que se pelearan. me iba a decir algo pero eriol le había regresado el golpe y también lo tiro al piso, li se levanto furioso del piso y le regreso el golpe, se hizo un vaivén de golpes. Y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. En eso apareció yamazaki y otro chico para sépalos. Yamazaki tenia a eriol y el otro chico a Li.

\- ¡Están locos! Como se les ocurre querer pelearse aquí, que tal si los ve un maestro -

\- No te metas yamazaki, no voy a dejar que este tipejo siga molestando a sakura –

\- Y yo no voy a dejar que te sigas metiendo –

Los dos estaban tan molestos. Trataban de soltarse del agarre que ejercían los chicos – ¡ ya basta! No quiero que sigan peleándose, por favor – ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas, me sentía muy mal. por mi culpa estaban peleándose. Como si mis palabras hubieran echo efecto se tranquilizaron. Antes que pasara otra cosa Li me tomo de la mano y me alejo del lugar, me llevo a la azotea de la escuela –

\- Kinomoto deja de llorar -

\- Es que es mi culpa… por mi culpa los dos se pelearon –

\- No es tu culpa- Li, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas – esto fue entre el cuatro ojos y yo. Ninguno de los dos puede renunciar a ti. Porque tienes que ser tan linda haces que otros tipos se vuelvan locos por ti – yo no sabia que decir, no esperaba esas palabras de Li.

\- Li… yo – no me dejo seguir, porque uno de sus dedos me hizo callar-

\- Sabes no me importa romperme la cara con otro tipo, si la recompensa vas a ser tu- volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero a diferencia de las otras veces deje que me besara sin resistirme.

**Se dan cuanta que sakura ya esta cediendo…. Jajajaja y como spoiler espérense que el próximo capitulo va a estar lleno de celos **

**Por cierto e visto comentarios que dicen que quieren que eriol se quede con tomoyo… la verdad la veo un poco difícil ya que a eriol le gusta sakura y tomoyo esta enamorada de touya…. Así que lo siento **

**O cuéntenme que Parejas les gustaría ver? A ver si se puede hacer algo ;) **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que son muy dulces sus mensajes y cuéntenme que les gustaría ver mas a delante alguna situación, un personaje o alguna pareja. **

**Nos vemos el lunes… las quiere prics ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Me observo una vez mas en el espejo, revisando que mi yukata este bien acomodado. Sujeto mi cabello en un moño, lo adorno con una peineta en forma de flor de cerezo. Suspiro al ver mi reflejo, será que de verdad me veo linda... Aun las palabras de Li se repiten en mi cabeza. Después de la pelea de hace dos semanas, ya no me había vuelto a besar, ni me había vuelto a decir que era linda… pero sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, era la primera vez que un chico se interesaba en mi..Tomoyo me molestaba constantemente decía que ya estaba empezando a caer por Li. Pero eso no es cierto a mi el que me gusta es eriol.

\- ya te terminaste de arreglar sakura - observo a la persona que me esta llamando, una hermosa pelirroja, de ojos chocolates -

\- si señorita mizuki -

\- te ves muy linda como siempre -

\- gracias señorita - siento el rostro arder un poco, no tanto porque la señorita mizuki me halague, si no porque recordaba las palabras de Li-

Me acomode atrás del mostrador, esperando a que llegara un cliente a lado mío ya estaba mi compañera de trabajo Rika, a quien le mantenía al tanto de todo lo que me había pasado en la escuela.

– wow sakura entonces no la has tenido fácil hoy tampoco-

\- No, y tampoco he tenido oportunidad de platicar nuevamente con eriol, Li siempre llega y me lleva con el –

\- Animo sakura, veras que ese chico va a recapacitar y va a dejarte en paz –

\- Eso espero rika –

Conocí a rika cuando entre a trabajar en la tienda de dangos, ella y la señorita mizuki se han vuelto grandes amigas mías, las dos son muy lindas y no han dudado en ayudarme en lo que necesite, igualmente yo no dudo en ayudarles, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas.

\- Y ¿como vas con el profesor Terada?- lo que nadie sabía, es que el tutor de mi clase mantenía una relación con mi amiga. Ella no iba en la misma escuela que yo, por eso se había vuelto mas fácil para los dos en salir –

\- Bien… todas las vacaciones nos las pasamos juntos –

\- Que bueno rika –

\- Si, ya falta menos para que termine el colegio, y podamos casarnos – y si esa fue la condición de los padres de rika para que pudieran aceptar al profesor Terada. Obviamente al principio se opusieron, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el profesor iba enserio con rika lo aceptaron. Ellos tampoco lo han tenido fácil

\- Que emoción… ya sabes que en lo que necesites para organizar tu boda yo estoy disponible –

\- Gracias sakura, eres la mejor – seguimos platicando un poco mas, cuando apareció la señorita mizuki –

\- Sakura linda, necesito un favor podrías llevas estas cajas de dango con el señor jun-

\- Claro señorita- Tomo las cajas, me despido de ambas y salgo de la tienda-

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de tomoeda, aun no entendía lo que pasaba conmigo, es decir porque le rogaba tanto a una chica . hace dos semana me había peleado por ella y no es como si fuera la primera vez, pero si por una chica y es que ese cuatro ojos me saca de mis casillas. Odio que se meta donde nadie lo llama, trato de convencerme que es por eso y no porque me den celos de ver a sakura y a el juntos. Eso me da mas molestia jamás me había tomado tantas molestias por alguien, y es que no aceptaba que alguien me rechazara, sabia que todo esto era para vengarme de la humillación de la carta; entonces porque le dije todo eso el otro día, me estoy volviendo loco. Dejo mi monologo mental para admirar a la sexy pelirroja que estaba afuera de un local de dulces japoneses, tenia aproximadamente unos 30 años, tal ves con otra chica se me olvide el asunto de kinomoto.

\- Entro a la tienda y esa pelirroja se encontraba en el mostrador –

\- Buenas tardes cliente ¿buscaba algunos dangos en especial? –

Me acerque a la pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora – no. Me puede recomendar unod guapa– tomo su mano y la empiezo a acariciar. esta se quedo impactada, y nerviosa. Bien aun no perdía el toque – o mejor aun porque no me pasas tu teléfono – beso el dorso de su mano. Esta me sonríe y empieza a buscar algo en su bolsillo supongo su teléfono -

\- Ya regrese – me volteo al escuchar la dulce voz que venia de la puerta. Jamás había notado lo bello que era el traje tradicional japonés, es eso o la persona que lo llevaba le quedaba espectacular, su cabello antes suelto en la mañana ahora estaba sujetado, sin embargo unos mechones rebeldes caían por su fino rostro hasta llegar a esos labios tan rojos que me volvían loco cuando los besaba –

\- Li… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Vine a comprar algunos dulces – me aleje del mostrador, para acercarme a ella acaricie su rostro, estaba maravillado por la hermosa que se veía – ¿cuales me recomiendas? -

\- Cof, cof, cof, - los dos nos fijamos en la pelirroja, se veía molesta. Me olvide por completo de ella- entonces de cuales va a llevar -

\- Los que a kinomoto le gusten mas – ella me voltea a ver pero no dice nada. Se va al mostrador con ese lindo color carmín en sus mejillas

\- ¿De hanabi están bien? –

Yo asiento con la cabeza – esos están perfectos – ella me entrega una caja y pago por ella – ¿a que hora sales? – ella duda en contestarme . Eso es lo que me molesta y me intriga mas de ella, que se resiste a mi – en eso aparece otra chica en el mostrador

\- Sale a las 6 – volteo a ver a la castaña que se encuentra a lado de ella y le agradezco con la mirada –

\- Bien… vengo por ti en la tarde – salgo de la tienda antes de que se niegue. No volví a ver a la pelirroja, supongo que se molesto, pero en fin que se le puede hacer-

Volteo a ver molesta a rika – por que le dijiste mi hora de salida –

\- Perdón sakura, es que esta muy guapo y se ve que lo traes loco –

Yo me sonrojo al instante- claro que no… el solo esta jugando –

\- Pues no es lo que me pareció ver. No podía quitarte los ojos de encima –

Iba a decir algo mas pero la señorita mizuki se apareció- de donde conoces a ese chico- era mi imaginación o la señorita se veía molesta

\- Es una compañero de clases –

\- No le hagas mucho caso sakura, es un idiota, antes de que llegaras me pidió mi numero – eso me sorprendió bastante. Sabia que la señorita mizuki era muy guapa y que muchos chicos querían con ella, pero jamás me imagine que Li también; es mas hasta llegue a pensar que me había seguido. Sentí un pequeño apretón en el corazón, estaba enojada y triste.

\- Ves rika, el no esta loco por mi, a el no le interesa nadie. Solo es un mujeriego – tomo con molestia un trapo para limpiar lo estantes, rika no me dice nada, ni la señorita. Estaba muy molesta Li solo estaba jugando con eso de que le gusto, a pesar de que ya lo sabia y que no debería importarme, de alguna forma me duele.

Se llegaron las 6 me cambie el yukata y me puse mi uniforme de la escuela que era con el que había llegado. Cuando salí del local Li ya estaba esperándome, aun seguía muy molesta así que pase de largo, haciendo como si no lo hubiera visto. El por su parte camina atrás de mi

\- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas esperarme? – no le respondo y sigo caminando - ¿ y ahora no me piensas hablar?

\- La señorita mizuki sigue en la tienda, para que la esperes – sigo caminando sin voltear a verlo, el se queda atrás por un rato, pero el me alcanza y se pone delante de mi, evitando que avance

\- Y porque me dices eso –

\- Pues no habías entrado a la tienda porque querías el numero de la señorita, bueno ella aun sigue en la tienda así que ve a esperarla - me aparto y sigo caminando en eso puedo escuchar su risita burlona, eso me molesta mas pero no me detengo. Me toma del brazo evitando que siga mi camino –

\- No me digas que estas celosa-

lo miro ofendida, como puede decir esa cosas – claro que no, si no recuerdas a mi el que me gusta es eriol. Solo que me fastidian los mujeriegos – desaparece esa sonrisita molesta de su rostro, y me observa molesto, me deshago de su agarre y sigo con mi camita ahora mas molesta

\- Porque no mejor aceptas que tienes celos, y te mueres por mi – me vuelve a obstruir el paso, y me toma de la cintura, acerca sus labios a los míos, ya me sabia esto iba a volver a besar, pero esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya. Le doy un pisotón para que me suelte – auch! Eso me dolió kinomoto -

Continuó mi caminata dejándolo atrás – por eso lo hice, para que te doliera. Idiota - creo que me había pasado, genial sakura ya te viene el remordimiento. Dejo a un lado toda la molestia que sentía por Li, al observar a mi hermano que venia con su novio –

\- Hermano – el me observa sorprendido, genial lo que me faltaba –

\- Kinomoto cuanto mas piensas dejarme atrás – Li hace su aparición en el peor momento. Que incomodo y para terminar de arruinar las cosas me toma de la mano

Mi hermano cambia su semblante de sorpresa a una de completa molestia – sakura quien es este mocoso y ¿Por qué te esta tomando de la mano?- Li y mi hermano se observan con molestia. lo que me faltaba

\- Es un compa…. – Li no me deja terminar porque su mano se posa en mi cintura –

\- Soy su novio – observo a Li espantada, y luego a mi hermano que cambio de color ahora estaba rojo de la ira –

\- ¡SAKURA KINOMOTO! QUE ES LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO ESTE MOCOSO. ¿COMO QUE TIENES NOVIO?

\- No, no es lo que estas pensando es… -

\- Si, es lo que estas pensando, ella es mi chica – Li hace la tontería mas grande del mundo y besa mi mejilla enfrente de mi hermano

Mi hermano, estaba que sacaba humo de la cabeza. Esta muy molesto –¡ tu maldito mocoso, como te atreves a besar a mi hermana!- Li de tener su sonrisa cínica paso a tener un rostro de sorpresa - ¡considérate muerto! – mi hermano se avienta a querer golpear al chico. Pero su acompañante no se lo permite –

\- Touya contrólate por favor, es el novio de tu hermana-

\- Suéltame yukito, primero lo mato antes de dejar que ese mocoso salga con mi hermana – observo molesta a Li, por su culpa mi hermano esta actuando irracional. Pero este ni se preocupa el observa divertido la escena

\- Hermano por favor tranquilízate el no es mi novio. Solo es un compañero de clases que le gusta hacer bromas – mi hermano se tranquiliza un poco, pero aun es sujetado por el chico

\- Entonces porque te beso –

\- Porque es un idiota que le gusta llamar la atención – observo molesta a Li y este me mira de la misma forma. Mi hermano por fin se tranquiliza y se suelta del chico. por fin puedo observar bien al acompañante de mi hermano. ahora entendía porque le gusta, es muy hermoso tiene un rostro muy fino, es albino de ojos azules y tiene una mirada tan amable, es encantador – gracias por ayudarme con touya soy sakura – le tiendo la mano y el la acepta con gusto –

\- No fue nada, me alegro a ver sido de ayuda. soy yukito y soy… -

\- Es un amigo de la facultad – mi hermano no lo deja terminar. me sorprendo un poco y observo al chico que lo observa triste. Me siento mal al ver a este pobre chico así, no se merece que mi hermano lo niegue –

\- Un gusto yukito, espero que pronto nos visites en la casa –

\- No creo que se pueda, yukito siempre esta muy ocupado – observo al pobre de yukito, el no dice nada pero se ve claramente que le lastimaron las palabras de mi hermano –

\- Entiendo, es una lastima. Bien nos vemos en la casa hermano. Un gusto yukito- estaba molesta, hoy no era mi día

\- Espera, nos vamos juntos – volteo a ver a mi hermano seria

\- No es necesario, Li me esta acompañando, aparte si estas con yukito es porque tienen algo importante que hacer. Nos vemos en la casa – tomo de la muñeca a Li y caminamos rumbo a mi casa, no volteo a ver a mi hermano estoy muy molesta con el y con Li pero en este momento, iba arreglar las cosas con este molesto chico.

Amm no se que decir… mmmm bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo espero este capítulo les guste mucho… los quiero nos vemos el viernes


	6. Chapter 6

Suelto de la mano a Li y lo volteo a ver molesta – ahora si me puedes decir porque le mentiste a mi hermano-

El me mira divertido con esa sonrisita cínica. Me esta sacando de mis casillas – bueno yo no sabia que era tu hermano, y la verdad me fastidio mucho la forma en la que me miraba y hablaba. Y también pensé que era otro tipo que estaba interesado en ti-

Y por eso se te ocurrió decirle que eras mi novio, para alejar al supuesto pretendiente-

Exacto – me mira divertido, yo le quiero arrancar esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara –

Tomo mi mochila y empiezo a golpearlo. El solo trata de cubrirse con sus brazos- Eres un idiota. No tienes porque tomarte esas atribuciones -

El me quita la mochila, se ve bastante molesto. Genial ahora el es el ofendido – claro que me tomo esas atribuciones, te recuerdo que eres mi chica –

Que te quede algo bien en claro Li, yo no soy de tu propiedad no soy un objeto que puedas tratar como se te venga en gana. Yo no se como te trataron en tu hogar… pero entiende una cosa, no todo gira a tu alrededor – tomo mi mochila molesta el solo se limita a mirarme sorprendido

Kinomoto… - no lo dejo hablar, simplemente me limito a seguir mi camino a mi casa. Se que me esta siguiendo lo siento atrás de mi, pero no volteo a verlo, estoy muy molesta. Esa actitud que toma Li me esta colmando la paciencia, se que en la mañana me sentía confundida por las palabras dulces que me dijo hace unos días, pero lo arruina con esa actitud machista que tiene. Después de un rato, llego a la entrada de mi casa y por fin me volteo para encararlo.

Bien ya llegue a mi casa, no era necesario que me siguieras, así que ya puedes irte– saco las llaves de la casa y trató de abrir la puerta, pero el no me lo permite ya que me arrebata las llaves y me abraza. Trato de alejarlo pero es mas fuerte que yo– me puedes soltar

No. No puedo, simplemente no se porque me molesta verte con alguien mas, y este miedo estúpido que siento de que me dejes sabiendo que no somos nada. Porque no soy idiota, se que no sientes nada por mi, por eso trato de llamar siempre tu atención y se que a lo mejor estoy mal… pero no se como hacer las cosas bien, siempre he sido así, no se como tratar a los demás y odio que estés molesta conmigo –

No se que decirle, no esperaba que el chico rudo de la clase se abriera conmigo – Li yo…- no puedo terminar porque las luces de un auto nos ilumina, hace que nos separemos del abrazo. El dueño del auto se baja y es nada mas ni nadie menos que mi papa, solo esperaba que no haya visto el abrazo. Que estoy diciendo es obvio que lo vio estamos a unos pasos de el-

Mi papa se dirige hacia nosotros, se le ve algo confundido. Genial seguramente va a pensar cosas que no son - Buenas noches. Pequeña sakura no me avisaste que ibas a traer un amigo a cenar –

Hola papa jejejeje no solo es un compañero que me hizo el favor de acompañarme a la casa-

Bue…nas no…ches señor – Li hace una reverencia un tanto exagerada. Se le podía ver que estaba nervioso, jamás pensé que lo vería en ese estado – yo… ya me voy – Li se da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse –

Espera joven, ¿te gustaría tomar la cena con nosotros? – observo sorprendida a mi papa, es demasiado amable, otro papa ya lo hubiera corrido y mas si lo hubiera visto abrazando a su hija–

Es que no quiero dar molestias señor – algo no cuadraba aquí, Li jamás ha sido amable con alguien y menos con un adulto. Porque con mi papa se le ve tan amable –

Para nada. Mira – le enseña una bolsa con muchos pastelillos – compre demasiados, me gustaría compartirlos con el joven que hizo el favor de acompañar a mi querida hija – mi papa se acerca a el y lo toma del hombro, haciendo que entre a nuestra casa – por cierto como te llamas –

Soy Li syaoran señor –

mi papa se adentra en la cocina, para calentar la cena y poner algo de te para comer los pastelitos. Yo me quedo en la sala con Li, no hablamos solo estamos ahí sentados esperando a que la cena este lista.

Observo detenidamente a Li, trato de descifrar este nuevo comportamiento suyo, pero es que no lo entiendo se le ve bastante nervioso y hasta podría decir que esta incomodo, seguro no se esperaba una invitación a cenar de parte de mi papa; pero es que el es así es muy amable con todos, los conozca o no.

Ya llegue – mi hermano entra por la puerta, se le ve cansado. Pero su expresión de aburrimiento cambia a una de molestia cuando ve al chico que esta a mi lado -

Sakura, ¿Qué hace ese mocoso en nuestra casa? – observo a Li, el al igual que mi hermano se le veía molesto, solo espero que no se vayan a pelear aquí

Yo lo invite a cenar – observo que mi papa esta parado en la entrada de la cocina mirando divertido la escena que están haciendo estos dos

Pero papa… como se te ocurre invitar a este mocoso insoportable – Li se le ve muy molesto, en cualquier momento le va a contestar, estoy segura

No seas grosero touya, el es un amigo de sakura así que hay que tratarlo con amabilidad-

Pero papa… -

Nada de peros hijo, mejor ve a lavarte las manos que ya esta la cena – mi hermano se va molesto al baño. Mi papa solo nos regala una sonrisa y nos indica que también nos lavemos las manos. Hago lo que mi papa nos pide, después de un rato ya estamos todos sentados en el comedor. La cena se hace incomoda gracias a mi hermano y a Li que no dejan de acuchillarse con la mirada

¿Joven Li de donde eres? Lo preguntó porque no te había visto antes en la escuela de sakura –

Vengo de china. Hace poco empecé la escuela aquí en tomoeda

O… ya veo. A de ser pesado cambiar de idioma de un momento a otro –

No mucho señor, aprendí hablar japonés desde muy pequeño –

Ya veo… ¿entonces hablas mas idiomas? –

Si. Hablo chino, japonés, ingles y coreano – observo sorprendida a Li, no se ve que sea el chico que sea bueno en los estudios. Al parecer me equivoque –

Es bastante sorprendente. Espero que en un futuro le puedas ayudar a mi hija con el ingles, ya que no se le da muy bien – agacho la cabeza un tanto avergonzada, es cierto soy pésima para el ingles, con mucho trabajo la llego a pasar con las notas mas bajas –

Claro que si señor, será un honor enseñarle a kinomoto- debajo de la mesa siento como toma mi mano para acariciarla. Yo me suelto de su agarre aun no estaba del todo contenta con el. Observo a mi hermano que fulminaba a mi compañero, seguro que se dio cuenta.

Te lo agradecería mucho joven Li -

La cena siguió transcurriendo en lo que cabe normal… mi hermano y Li se seguían matando con la mirada y mi papa trataba de aminorar la tensión. Si muy normal, después de charlar un poco mas, terminamos de cenar cuando me fije ya era muy tarde eran pasada de las 11 jamás pensé que se haría tan tarde

Oh mira que tarde es. Joven Li ¿como te vas a ir?

Caminando señor, si camino rápido alcanzo todavía el autobús –

Entiendo. Touya toma las llaves y lleva al joven Li a su casa, sakura acompaña a tu hermano- los tres volteamos sorprendidos a mi papa

Señor no es necesario yo… -

No acepto un no como respuesta. Es muy tarde podría pasarte algo

Touya, hijo llevalo a su casa por favor –

Pero papa, porque tengo que llevar a este mocoso que se vaya como pueda – mi papa y yo volteamos a ver molestos a touya. Esta bien que estuve molesta con el hace poco, pero tampoco quiero que le pase algo

Touya no seas grosero con nuestro invitado – mi papa le entrega las llaves y mi hermano solo suspira resignado –

Ya que. Andando mocoso – mi hermano se dirige a la puerta molesto y Li lo fulmina con la mirada.

Gracias por la invitación señor – hace una reverencia

No fue nada, espero verte muy pronto – mi papa despide a Li con una sonrisa. El sale de la casa y yo atrás de el

Que haces sakura, entra a la casa –

Mi papa dijo que te acompañara, así que yo también voy –

me subo en el asiento de adelante del auto antes de que dijera algo mas, el solo suspira resignado. Li va en la parte de atrás, el trayecto era muy tranquilo nadie hablaba la verdad era mejor, a que estos dos se pusieran a discutir, para lo único que se hablaban era para dar las indicaciones de como llegar a su casa, después de media hora llegamos a unos edificios que se encontraban algo lejos del centro, a simple vista se veía que era una zona donde vivía gente con dinero. Nos estacionamos y Li bajo del auto.

Gracias – fue el agradecimiento mas forzado que e escuchado, pero bueno. Mi hermano no responde nada. Li cierra la puerta y yo salgo atrás de el

Li, espera – no se porque lo llame, solo fue un impulso – yo… - no me deja hablar ya que me abraza por segunda ocasión – ¿este abrazo es para molestar a mi hermano?– me sorprende lo tranquila que me escucho. Al parecer todo lo molestia se fue

No. esta ves no fue para molestar a ese sujeto, solo quería abrazarte – no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, supongo que solo fueron unos escasos minutos ya que el molesto ruido del carro hizo que nos soltáramos – tu hermano es bastante molesto -

Solo trata de cuidarme, supongo que es su manera de hacerlo –

Como sea… gracias por la cena –

No tienes que agradecerme. Fue invitación de mi papa- lo se, sonó bastante grosero pero solo se me salió –

Lo se, pero no te negaste así que es suficiente para mi – me da un beso en la mejilla, me deja un poco sorprendida – hasta mañana kinomoto – Sobo mi mejilla que antes fue besada por el y lo veo como camina a la entrada de su edificio, pero antes de entrar se da la vuelta – el beso si fue para molestar a tu hermano jajaja por favor no me odies – y entra a su edificio. El jamás va a cambiar es un tonto.

Entro al auto, mi hermano se ve algo molesto – ese tipo no me agrada –

Hermano a ti ninguno de mis amigos te cae bien –

No es que no me caigan bien, solo no se que hablar con ellos. Pero ese chiquillo no me agrada se ve que es un niño consentido que no tiene respeto por los demás, tal vez con mi papa haya dado una cara, pero estoy seguro que el no es así. Ten cuidado sakura, no me gustaría verte sufrir –

Observo atenta a mi hermano, entiendo su preocupación en parte tiene razón Li no es una persona que sea conocido por ser amable con los demás. Pero con mi papa fue tan diferente, no creo que haya fingido, podrá ser todo menos hipócrita – entiendo tu preocupación hermano, es cierto Li es conocido por ser muy impulsivo pero no es una mala persona –

Es tu decisión yo no puedo interferir en tus decisiones, tu sabes quien es bueno y quien no. Pero ya sabes que si te hace daño, no dudare en darle una lección – observo enternecida a mi hermano –

Gracias hermano. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y que puedes hablarme de lo que sea. Yo siempre te voy apoyar – observo como se muerde el labio, se le ve triste supongo que esta pensando en yukito. Como quisiera que me tuviera la confianza para contarme lo que le preocupa.

Gracias monstruo – me da una pequeña sonrisa. Conozco a mi hermano y se que algo le molesta, se que el asunto de yukito y tomoyo lo tiene mal. Se que no quiere hacerle daño a nadie porque es una persona que no le gusta herir a los demás. Touya te quiero -

Entro a mi departamento una vez que cierro la puerta me dejo caer al piso, que esta pasando conmigo, mi corazón no deja de latir. porque kinomoto tiene tanto poder en mi, porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, no puede ver a otras chicas porque ninguna se le compara a ella; es perfecta todo en ella es encantador. Y el hecho de conocer a su papa me a puesto bastante nervioso es la primera vez que he querido caerle bien a un adulto, no quiero que el la aleje de mi. Otra vez ese pensamiento de que ella es mía, odio admitir que ella tiene razón, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me trataran de la forma en la que la trato a ella, al principio no me importaba su opinión solo quería molestarla pero ahora es diferente. Ahora me preocupa lo que opina de mi, no quiero que me odie, eso me dolería. Me cuesta admitirlo pero no hay otra respuesta… estoy enamorado de sakura kinomoto.

Después de la pequeña conversación que tuvimos mi hermano y yo, ya no hablamos mas simplemente nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la música de la radio. Cuando llegamos a la casa ya mi papa se había ido a su habitación, nosotros hacemos lo mismo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto no sin antes desearnos dulces sueños.

Al entrar a mi cuarto dejo salir toda la pesadez que llevaba dentro, me dejo caer a mi cama y todo lo vivido hoy se me cruza por la cabeza. "Li" es lo único en lo que e pensando últimamente, en su forma de ser tan extraña…. A veces es dulce y en otras es un idiota. Aun su fragancia esta impregnada en mi ropa y siento que me esta volviendo loca; no es normal de que piense tanto en una persona, ni siquiera por eriol había tenido pensamientos tan intensos como con el.

Me levanto de la cama para cambiar mi uniforme y ponerme el pijama, pongo la alarma para no quedarme dormida, mañana me tengo que levantar mas temprano, me tocaba los deberes del aula con Li… porque siempre es el. Cierro mis ojos y rápidamente el sueño se apodera de mi

**Aaaaaaaaaa como ven syaoran ya admitió sus sentimientos por sakura. Y sakura también esta empezando a sentir algo por el wiiii….. Tengo un problema me quede bloqueada no tengo ideas para el próximo capitulo **** así que el lunes no va haber capitulo, ya que el fin de semana se me hace imposible escribir por mi trabajo, tratare de subir el martes pero no aseguro nada…. Si no llego a publicar seria hasta el viernes lo siento de verdad **** muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre me encanta leerlos. Bien nos vemos la próxima semana no se que día jejejeje… l s quiere prics **


	7. Chapter 7

Rin... Rin... Rin... - tomo el molesto aparato de mi tocador y lo apago, ya era hora de levantarse. Con toda la pereza del mundo me dirijo al baño para tomar un baño, después de 20 minutos salgo del baño ya cambiada con el uniforme de la escuela. Acomodo mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina ya no se encontraba nadie, supongo que mi papa y hermano ya se han ido, tomo el plato que se encuentra en la mesa y lo meto al horno; mi papa es tan dulce antes de irse me dejo el desayuno preparado, después de que esta caliente comienzo a comer… hoy iba a tener una mañana un tanto complicada desde temprano tenia que ver a Li, no se como hablarle la escena del abrazo se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza y sus palabras… deberás el sentirá lo que dice, todo es tan complicado.

Cuando termino mi desayuno me dirijo al baño para lavar mis dientes, en eso mi mirada capta un pequeño tubo de color cereza, es el labial que se le había quedado el otro día a tomoyo, prometí llevárselo pero se me había olvidado ahora que lo veo me recuerdo a mi misma llevárselo. Antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi saco, lo tomo para aplicármelo, era la primera vez que uso algo como maquillaje jamás me ha llamado la atención pero extrañamente quiero verme linda esta mañana; después de comprobar de que me quedó bien lo guardó en mi bolsillo y salgo del baño. Tomo mi mochila y mi almuerzo y salgo de la casa.

Camino emocionada hacia la escuela, hoy me sentía de muy buen humor, espero que sea un día fantástico. Llego a la escuela y entro al aula me doy cuenta que Li aun no ha llegado en parte lo agradezco porque no sabría como saludarle. Dejo mi mochila en una de las mesas y limpio la pizarra, cuando iba a poner la fecha escuchó como alguien abre la puerta del aula estoy de espaldas, estoy nerviosa pero tengo que darle la cara a mi acompañante

Mi impresión fue muy grande cuando me doy cuenta que no es li el que me va acompañar esta mañana si no eriol - Buenos días sakura-

Buenos días eriol. ¿No le tocaba a Li hacer los deberes? – me siento desilusionada… pero que estoy sintiendo debería estar feliz porque eriol va a estar conmigo

Bueno es que el profesor me llamo para decirme que Li no iba a venir porque le surgió un imprevisto y que si podía venir a ayudarte. ¿Estas decepcionada?

No claro que no, jamás lo pienses –

Que bueno porque la verdad me dio mucho gusto que me tocara los deberes contigo pequeña sakura –

A mi también me da gusto… bueno manos a la obra –

Me sentía extraña por una parte estaba feliz de que estuviera un momento a solas con eriol pero otro lado me sentía muy deprimida ya que no vería a Li. Es raro al principio hubiera estado saltando de alegría por tenerlo lejos de mi, entonces que ha cambiado… supongo que es porque al final si me agrada, como amigos claro esta.

Después de un rato terminamos los deberes, todavía había tiempo en lo que llegaban los demás así que decidimos salir a tomar aire.

Parece que hoy va ser un día muy bonito no lo crees sakura

Si. Esta muy soleado y el cielo se ve muy azul- quería demostrar mas alegría pero por alguna razón me sentía triste

Sakura ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Emm no… todo esta muy bien solo tengo un poco de sueño –

¿Segura? ¿No es porque querías pasar la mañana con Li?

Siento como el calor sube hasta mi rostro – no… no para… nada es mas me siento mejor de saber que no va a venir a la escuela jajaja – no se porque me siento nerviosa

Ok. Sabes que no me agrada Li, pero me e dado cuenta que últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos –

Eso es porque Li me obliga a almorzar con el, ya sabes como es… es muy insistente y nunca acepta un no como respuesta y termina saliéndose con la suya, es muy cabezota pero debo admitir que el almuerzo que lleva es delicioso, me ha contado que el vive solo así que debe preparar su propia comida al principio compraba alimentos hechos pero se fastidio de ellos. Y tiene historias muy divertidas de cuando vivía en china, siempre ha sido un rebelde.

Nos paramos de repente y me mira con una dulce mirada, se le notaba algo divertido- Ya veo… se nota que te esta empezando a gradar. Tal vez yo también debería hablar mas con el –

– bueno… tal vez no es tan mal chico cuando lo conoces bien te das cuenta que es muy sincero y no es una persona falsa al contrario tiene mucho valor - Que pasaba conmigo… este era mi momento para decirle a eriol lo que siento por el y lo arruino porque solo hablo de Li

Ya veo… si a ti te cae bien, es porque debe haber algo bueno en el, jejejeje creo que no era necesario llegar a los golpes con el –

Observo triste a eriol el se le veía risueño. La culpa no me deja, tengo que hablarle de mis sentimientos – eriol yo… - no puedo terminar porque el sonido de la campana llama nuestra atención, van a empezar las clases

Hay que darnos prisa pequeña sakura si no queremos que nos den un buen regaño – toma mi muñeca y salimos corriendo hacia nuestro salón.

Cuando entramos ya estaban todos adentro por suerte el profesor a un no había llegado. Cuando capte a mi amiga ella me observo divertida viendo el agarre de eriol sobre mi. Nos acercamos y a ella no se le quita esa sonrisita divertida

Buenos días chicos por poco y no llegan, pues que estaban haciendo –

Otra vez siento el calor en el rostro, porque eres tan indiscreta tomoyo – na… nada… tomoyo –

Sakura tiene razón solo estábamos platicando señorita daidouji – eriol se escucha serio. ¿Me pregunto si esta molesto?

Oh vamos chicos no es para que estén tan serios, solo es una pequeña broma –

Lo siento solo no quiero que tenga ideas equivocadas – eriol nos deja solas y toma asiento en su lugar.

Tomoyo me voltea a ver preocupada y yo la observo triste, sabia que había arruinado las cosas con eriol. Genial este día no estaba resultando como yo había planeado

¿Que paso sakura? ¿Por qué el joven hiragizawa se le ve un poco molesto?

Creo que se molesto porque no podía dejar de hablar de Li –

tomoyo me observa sorprendida iba a comentar algo pero la llegada del profesor nos interrumpió. Nos separamos y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar. toda la alegría que sentía en la mañana se fue volando… ahora me sentía realmente triste, había arruinado mi gran oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos a eriol, y el ahora esta molesto conmigo y Li no vino a clases. eriol había dicho que le había surgido un problema me preguntó si esta bien ojala pudiera ir a verlo. Reacciono ante lo ultimo ¿quiero ir a verlo?

Las clases se interrumpen por la llegada del almuerzo salgo del salón junto con tomoyo, eriol se disculpo ya que tenia que ir a la biblioteca para buscar un libro, ya no se le veía molesto, es un alivio

Ahora si cuéntame sakura que paso –

Bueno, ya ves que me había tocado la limpieza con Li… pero no pudo venir porque le surgió un problema y eriol ocupo su lugar, no se toda la mañana se torno rara… de un momento a otro lo único que salía de mi boca era Li

Tomoyo me observa seria – sakura, te has dado cuenta que a ti te gusta Li

Observo espantada a tomoyo como puede decir eso. Obviamente el no me gustaba… solo me estaba empezando a simpatizar – no tomoyo, tu sabes que me gusta eriol

Pero es que sakura –

No tomoyo eso es imposible – mejor vayamos a buscar a las demás

Ya no dijo mas solo nos dedicamos a caminar por el colegio hasta que encontramos a las chicas. el almuerzo siguió de lo mas tranquilo entre bromas y alguna anécdota que nos haya pasado en clase al menos fue un almuerzo muy divertido. Cuando termino regresamos al salón, las clases siguieron con normal aburrimiento, el reflejo del vidrio me señala el lugar de atrás… y otra vez esa preocupación por Li, ¿se habrá enfermando? ¿O sufrió un accidente? El vive solo y no hay nadie que le apoye porque no tiene familia ni amigos aquí… sabía que lo que iba hacer a lo mejor estaba mal pero no podía dejarlo solo, saliendo de clases iba a ir a su casa.

Las clases terminaron y tomoyo ya me estaba esperando para irnos

Lista sakurita-

Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a otro lugar hoy no podremos regresar juntas –

Oooo a donde vas a ir sakurita –

Este bueno… tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas al súper-

si quieres te acompaño al súper –

No es necesario amiga… mejor ve a descansar –

¿Segura? Por mi no hay problema sabes que me encanta ir de compras contigo –

Segura tomoyo solo es rápido, de verdad –

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana amiga –

Si tomoyo adiós –

Camino hacia la estación de metro sabia que Li vivía un poco lejos, así que la ruta mas rápida era por metro solo esperaba que estuviera bien y mis preocupaciones fueran injustificadas, sinceramente no se porque me preocupaba tanto… supongo que el hecho de que esta solo me hace sentir mal.

Cuando salgo del tren, camino hacia donde creo que es por donde vive Li… ayer que lo dejamos en su casa era de noche así que no estaba segura si iba por buen camino, después de caminar un poco mas llegue a donde era su edificio y el recuerdo de los momentos que vivimos ayer regresa a mi cabeza no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, es mas no sabia que decirle o con que escusa llegar a su casa, hasta que una idea brillante se me ocurrió, le diré que el profesor me pidió que le llevara los apuntes. Claro era la mejor escusa el nunca sospechara que fue porque estaba preocupada por el y lo que le hacia mejor la cuarteada es que jamás le preguntaría al profesor porque el no le habla a ningún maestro.

Entro al edificio y recuerdo un pequeño detalle no se en que departamento vive, me dirijo hacia la recepción que es atendida por un hombre mayor como de unos 50, era de piel apiñonada, un poco bajo y lo que mas resaltaba era su cabello que ya tenia algunas canas.

Buenas tardes disculpe sabe en que departamento vive el joven Li Syaoran-

Buenas tardes, ¿para que lo busca?-

Soy su compañera de clases, vine a dejarle algunos apuntes ya que no fue a clases –

Entiendo… permítame déjame revisar en que numero vive –

Claro muchas gracias – espero pacientemente en lo que el amable señor revisa su expediente, observo el edificio es muy bonito, este tiene muchas plantas y las paredes tiene unos cuadros.

Listo. Su departamento es el 506. Suba el elevador esta en el piso 5 a mano derecha –

Gracias señor –

hago una reverencia y me dirijo al elevador, por suerte no se tardo en llegar y entro en el, marco el numero 5 y espero paciente con una linda musiquita que se escucha de fondo, suena cuando llego a mi destino y salgo de ahí, si mal no recuerdo me dijo el señor que a la derecha, así que camino hacia haya. Encuentro el departamento ahora si era el momento de la verdad me sentía muy nerviosa pero tenia que ser valiente ánimo sakura, toco el timbre y espero paciente a que habrán, pero nadie lo hace así que vuelvo a tocar. Escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, "tranquila sakura"

Abren la puerta y me quedo helada al ver a la persona que me abrió la puerta, una hermosa joven de piel pálida, cabello negro y de unos ojos rubís parecía de mi edad- si dígame –

Lo mas seguro es que me haya equivocado de departamento, seguro es que el señor se equivoco - Lo siento estaba buscando a alguien pero creo que…-

Meig ¿Quién es? – no me lo podía creer…. Li se coloco a lado de la chica, el me ve sorprendido y asustado

Es una chica, pero creo que se equivoco de departamento cariño -

Algo dentro de mi se rompió- ¿cariño? –

Si – la chica toma del brazo a Li – es mi prometido -

Que tonta fui, yo preocupada por el… y el no fue porque estaba ocupado con su novia, ja me doy pena yo misma – solo venia a dejarle unos apuntes que me encargó el profesor. Saco de mi mochila mi libreta y se lo entrego a la chica – perdón por la interrupción- me doy la media vuelta y salgo del lugar

Sakura espera – no le hago caso y camino hacia la salida. Pero su agarre me lo impide – espera no es lo que crees –

¿Qué? Me vas a decir que ella no es tu prometida – pero el no me contesta, solo observa el suelo arrepentido – eso pensé- quise zafarme de su agarre, pero no me lo permitió

Fue algo que planearon mis padres –

No me interesa -

Sakura, a mi la que me gusta eres tu. Por favor no me digas eso – el intenta abrazarme pero yo me alejo de el

Que te quede claro algo Li, no me interesa ve y acompaña a tu prometida. A mi ya no me molestes –

Sakura por favor no te vayas, vamos hablar –

Li, de verdad no me interesa, no tienes porque darme explicaciones mejor dáselas a ella que seguro se ha de preguntar porque saliste corriendo, yo solo te vine a dejar los apuntes. No te hagas ideas raras, a mi el que me gusta es eriol, así que con quien te cases no me importa – Li me suelta y salgo del edificio ya no vi al portero una vez afuera ya no lo aguante mas y comencé a llorar… no sabia porque pero me sentía muy dolida si quería vengarse lo había conseguido

**Muy bien hasta aquí si lo se muchos sufre por sakura yo también lo hago…. Vamos a llorar T_T **

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes me encanta leerlos me hace muy feliz ahora publique en jueves por el capitulo del lunes pero no va a ver capitulo mañana **** ya se me hace muy complicado actualizar dos días a la semana, así que el nuevo día de actualización son los jueves… **

**Gracias por su apoyo les quiero un montón nos vemos la próxima semana :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Entro azotando la puerta del departamento. Estaba bastante molesto… porque nada me esta saliendo bien. Meig se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y me sonríe como si no hubiera hecho nada

Cariño, ya casi esta la comida deberías ir a lavarte las manos-

Cuando piensas regresar a china –

No pienso regresar en un buen rato – se acerca a mi y trata abrazarme del brazo, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir con sus tonterías y me alejo de ella– que te pasa parece como si estuvieras molesto de tenerme en tu casa –

Creo que es obvio, no me gusta que estés aquí. Meig entiende de una buena vez yo no me voy a casar contigo

No digas eso cariño… es porque aun somos jóvenes, ya veras que con la convivencia me amaras tanto como yo te amo- iba a contradecirla pero no me lo permitió porque tapó mi boca con una de sus manos – ya casi esta la comida ve a lavarte las manos

Aparto su mano de mi boca y me dirijo a la mesa donde se encuentra mi celular y las llaves – Xiao Lang a donde vas, la comida esta casi lista – la volteo a ver bastante molesto, ella solo me había traído problemas – no voy a comer contigo. Entiende que nosotros no somos nada, no importa lo que hayan dicho nuestros padres, no pienso casarme contigo- no espero su respuesta y salgo de ahí. Quería despejar mi cabeza necesitaba un poco de aire –

Todo este desastre había comenzado el día anterior después de que sakura y su hermano me habían traído a mi casa y pude reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos. Ahí mi peor pesadilla había llegado

**Flash back **

Ding dong….. Ding Ding… - me levanto del piso, se me hacia raro que alguien me buscara tan tarde, es mas nadie me venia a ver. Abro la puerta sin fijarme quien era _"gran error" _

Cariño ya vine por ti – una pelinegra me salta encima y me abraza tan fuerte como si me quisiera estrangular – te e extrañado tanto

Meig ¿Qué haces aquí? – me la quito de encima – se supone que estabas en China –

Ella entra con todas sus maletas, sin que le hubiera invitado a entrar – pues es obvio cariño, vine porque estaba muy preocupada por ti ya que tu madre me dijo que te había mandado a Japón para que reflexionaras por tu mal comportamiento- se sienta en el sillón y me invita a sentarme a su lado… obviamente no le voy hacer caso – por cierto luego hablaremos de tu relación con esa maestrilla-

Meig no te puedes quedar aquí. Si quieres quedarte en Japón vete a un hotel o mejor aun regresa a China –

¡Que! No digas eso cariño, no seas tímido al final de cuenta estamos comprometidos y en el futuro seremos marido y mujer–

Conocía a meig desde que éramos niños, ella es hija de una de las familias mas ricas de China sus padres y los míos son grandes amigos y se le hizo muy fácil decir a los mayores que los dos nos vemos muy bien juntos, que en un futuro deberíamos casarnos. Eso a nuestros padres les encanto, ya que la idea que la amistad de ambas familias se reforzara con un matrimonio y emparentar era lo mejor que podía pasar. contrario a mi que la idea se me hizo estúpida … no es que me desagradara la chica simplemente no es mi tipo, a mi siempre me han gustado las mujeres mayores desde que era un niño, bueno hasta que conocí a sakura. El punto es que nuestros padres opinaron que haríamos una hermosa pareja y meig ya había dado por hecho de que éramos pareja y nos íbamos a casar. Siempre huía de ella cuando iba a mi casa, siempre he sido claro con ella de que no quiero tener una relación pero es muy insistente y necia y es lo que me molesta de ella.

Al principio mi mama trataba de ayudarla a conquista mi amor pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso jamás iba a pasar y se resigno, incluso a hablado con ella para que trate de superar esa obsesión irracional que tiene hacia mi. Porque claramente lo que siente por mi no es amor.

Deja de decir tonterías meig-

No son tonterías… yo te quiero mucho y se que puedo hacer que también me quieras con el tiempo –

Solo negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono y marque al numero de mi casa, solo esperaba que alguien contestara ya que era muy tarde

Buenas noches habla a la residencia Li- era la voz weig nuestro mayordomo –

Weig, habla Xiao Lang, ¿mi mama sigue despierta? –

Joven, que gusto escucharlo. Deje ver si aun sigue despierta –

Gracias weig- era una buena persona, de todos los trabajadores que tenemos Weig era el único que me agradaba, todos los demás eran unos hipócritas, que hablaban mal de mis padres a sus espaldas no importa que siempre hayan sido buenos con ellos, son unos mal agradecidos –

Bueno cariño, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien por haya? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? – se le escucha un poco alterada, supongo que debí esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella

Tranquila mama, estoy bien no es nada grave… pero si estoy pasando una situación bastante incomoda –

¿Incomoda? ¿Por qué? –

Mama, ¿tu le dijiste a meig li donde me encontraba?- mi mama se queda en silencio, porque la piensa tanto

Solo le comente que estabas en este momento en Japón porque estabas en un periodo de reflexión –

¿Solo le dijiste eso? ¿No le diste mi dirección?

Claro que no, es mas le dije que necesitabas estar solo para poder reflexionar todo lo bueno que tienes en casa- se me escurre una pequeña gota de sudor por la frente… la verdad no había reflexionado mucho, es mas creo que me estaba empezando a gustar vivir solo –

Ella esta aquí en mi departamento –

¿Cómo que esta en Japón? Hijo te juro que yo no le di tu dirección –

Te creo mama, lo mas seguro es que haya mandado a alguien a investigar –

Esa niña… por favor pásamela necesito hablar con ella –

De acuerdo. Yo ya me voy a dormir que descanses mama, luego te marco –

Claro hijo te quiero – le paso el teléfono a meig y me voy directo a mi cuarto, no me interesa escuchar su conversación. Le pongo seguro a mi puerta no vaya ser que se meta a mi cuarto. Después de un rato escucho que toca mi puerta

Cariño, donde voy a dormir… ¿no puedo dormir contigo? –

un TIC me empieza a saltar en mi ojo… esa chica era molesta – el cuarto de invitados esta desocupado tiene sabanas para que puedas dormir ahí, y ni se te ocurra volver a molestar si no quieres que te saque de mi casa – me meto a mi cama y me cubro con las cobijas, ella sigue tocando la puerta y trata de que le abra pero la ignoro, solo quiero dormir.

**Fin de flsh back **

Ya me encontraba caminando por la ciudad viendo los diferentes negocios, no importaba lo mucho que hubiera caminado, el coraje y la frustración no desaparecían. Sabia que sakura estaba mintiendo con lo de los apuntes ese mismo día en la mañana el profesor me había marcado para decirme que los apuntes me los iba a pasar por correo, como se lo había pedido ya que no quería tener alguno de mis compañeros en mi casa. Por eso cuando sakura llego a mi departamento me había emocionado, sabia que eso era un avance para nosotros pero todo se había venido abajo por culpa de meig li. No debí abrirle la puerta.

Me paro en la entrada de un hotel cinco estrellas, entro a lo que es la recepción es uno bastante bonito aquí ella va a estar cómoda, ya que me opongo a que siga viviendo en mi casa.

Buenas tardes quisiera una habitación-

Claro, ¿alguna en especial?-

La mejor que tenga por favor – le doy la tarjeta de crédito para pagar por ella, solo pensaba hacer eso por ella ya le conseguí un lugar para que se quede –

¿Cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse? –

No sabia cuanto tiempo iba estar esa loca en Japón, pero esperaba que se fuera muy pronto- una semana, si llegara a quedarse mas tiempo la persona se arreglara con ustedes –

Entonces la habitación no es para usted –

No. Pero no se preocupe tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar por la habitación, y si no llegara a tener aquí esta mi numero – le entrego un papel con mi numero – yo me hago cargo de los gastos –

\- de acuerdo aquí esta la tarjeta, que su acompañante tenga una buena estadía-

\- gracias –

Salgo del hotel y me voy directamente a mi departamento, había conseguido un hotel lo bastante lejos de mi hogar se que en cualquier momento podría regresar así que ya pensare a donde irme para que no me encuentre. Cuando llego a mi casa lo primero que hago es entrar al cuarto de invitados y tomar sus cosas pero mi sorpresa fue darme cuenta que ya todo lo tenia perfectamente guardado en mi armario "maldita loca"

Cariño ya regresaste, estaba muy preocupada –

Toma tus cosas, vamos a salir –

Enserio a ¿donde vamos?-

Tu solo toma todas tus cosas-

Iba a replicar, pero como vio que yo también estaba guardando mis cosas hizo lo mismo, metí algunas prendas y mis útiles de la escuela, revisaba que no dejara nada no quería que tuviera alguna excusa para que se regresara

¿Ya estas lista? –

Si cariño, ¿nos vamos a ir de viaje?

No le respondí solo tome mi maleta y una de las de ella y salí de mi departamento, ella salió atrás de mi. Puse el seguro de mi puerta no iba a volver por lo menos una semana

Vamos – me adelante a lo que era la recepción y le dije al portero que no iba a estar en una semana, el solo asintió y me dijo que iba a cuidar bien de mi casa. Tomamos un taxi, en todo el trayecto solo hablaba y hablaba de cosas sin sentido de como iba ser nuestra boda, nuestros futuros hijos de que quería un perro. Ya me había fastidiado y no era el único el taxista también estaba harto – te puedes callar – ella se callo en automático y el taxista me agradeció con la mirada. De nada. Cuando llegamos al hotel tome sus cosas y nos adentramos podía ver que estaba nerviosa, seguro que estaba pensando cosas que no eran, subimos hasta donde iba ser su habitación ya en la puerta la abrí y puse sus cosas en la entrada

Cariño – me abraza por el cuello, ahora a esta que le pico – estoy muy feliz, es un poco raro de que me hayas traído a un hotel pero no importa, yo quiero estar contigo quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida y el ultimo. Te amo Xiao Lang– vi en su mirada ese brillo peculiar que tienen las personas cuando están enamoradas. sentí un dolor en el pecho supongo que esto es a lo que llaman culpa

La aparto de mi y la tomo de los hombros – meig de verdad no quiero ser grosero contigo, agradezco que digas que me quieras pero yo no te puedo corresponder – ella me mira con los ojos llorosos y me abraza con mas fuerza

No digas eso Xiao Lang, se que puedes enamorarte de mi… solo que no te has dado la oportunidad, podemos ser felices juntos –

Eso nunca va a pasar… perdóname – una parte de mi se sentía alagado… por primera vez me sentía agradecido con meig, nunca vi lo mucho que me amaba hasta este momento. Que tonto soy mi ego no dejaba ver lo que esta chica era capaz de hacer por mi….

Ella seguía llorando, yo no sabía que hacer y simplemente la abrace – yo siempre te he querido, haría cualquier cosa por ti… soy mucho mejor que esas mujeres mayores yo si te puedo dar una estabilidad –

No es por eso… para mi eres y serás solo una amiga de la infancia, como una hermana-

Es por esa maestra verdad… por eso no me correspondes –

No, meig… simplemente no puede ser… debes de entender que el amor no es forzado, simplemente se da. Yo no te puedo amar. Se que encontraras a alguien que te ame como lo mereces, alguien que anhele pasar los días contigo, que cuando te mire seas lo mas maravilloso que tenga, que no tengas que rogarle que te ame porque el te amara con la misma fuerza con que tu lo haces. yo no te merezco, eres muy buena para mi- rompo el abrazo y me le quedo viendo y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente. Me doy la vuelta y salgo de la habitación. antes de irme escucho como llora, me siento mal pero es lo mejor…. debe de entender que no puede forzar a que alguien la ame…. Así como yo tampoco puedo forzar que sakura sienta algo por mi, tal vez tenga razón mi madre y este viaje a Japón me este ayudando a ver lo que esta mal en mi.

**Muy bien hasta aquí… no se que les parezca este capitulo déjenme sus opiniones, como piensan que va ser meig en esta historia, no tengo mucho que decir simplemente gracias por sus hermosos mensajes me hacen verdaderamente feliz… prometo que en el próximo capítulo responderé todos sus mensajes incluso si tienen dudas, esta semana no pude porque estaba muy ocupada por eso me atrase un día con la actualización pero bueno al menos esta semana si hubo capitulo…. Otra vez muchas gracias **** las quiere prics **


	9. Chapter 9

Habían pasado ya dos semanas después del incidente de la prometida de Li, no he vuelto a hablar con el… el estuvo insistiendo por varios días, pero yo siempre terminaba por alejarlo de mi y al final término por resignarse y ahora ni siquiera me voltea a ver. Ahora que se me paso el enojo me doy cuenta que actúe muy mal, no tenía el derecho de tratarlo así, genial…

Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? – tomoyo se acerca a mi asiento, y en sus ojos puedo ver que esta preocupada

No te puedo engañar tomoyo… me siento mal por tratar tan feo a Li -

Y no has intentado hablar con el para arreglar las cosas -

Es que no se que decirle después de que el insistió tanto y yo lo rechace, seguramente esta molesto

Bueno, si no le hablas no sabrás amiga, a lo mejor solo te esta dando tu espacio

veo como la puerta se abre y por ella entra Li y al igual que en los últimos días no me dirige la mirada. Tomoyo me observa con una mirada que dice que hablamos después y se va a su lugar. Sera buena idea voltearme y hablar con el, o terminara por rechazarme…. Acuesto mi dorso en la mesa, pensado en la manera en la que puedo hablar con el y una brillante idea se me ocurre. Voy a mandarle papelitos solo espero que me los responda.

Veo al profesor terada entrar al salón, se que me puedo meter en problemas…. Pero me voy a arriesgar. Tomó un pedazo de papel y pienso que sería bueno ponerle y termino escribiendo "hola" "hoy es un lindo día" doblo el papelito y se lo aviento a su banca. Se que no fue lo más interesante lo que le puse… o hubiera sido mejor poner que lamentaba la forma en que lo había tratado…. Y el no contesta lo sabia esta molesto. Pero monologo mental es interrumpido cuando veo que me aventaron un papelito abro el papelito y solo dice "supongo", fue algo cortante pero al menos contesto " has estado bien, estas comiendo bien" lo doblo y se lo hago llegar, no tarda su contestación "si y¿ tu? " se que no fue la contestación más larga, pero al menos esta preguntando por mi, "también…. Mañana voy a ir con los chicos al parque de diversiones, ¿te gustaría ir? " le entregó el papel y espero su respuesta, me la entrega después de un rato, supongo que estaba tomando notas de la clase yo también debería hacer lo mismo pero es que estoy muy ansiosa "no se si pueda ir. ¿no estabas molesta?" sabia que me iba a preguntar eso, talvez sigue muy enojado "lo siento, podemos hablar" le entrego el papel menos animada que hace rato, su respuesta no se hace esperar "te veo después de clases". Bien habían funcionado los papelitos ahora esperar para poder hablar con el.

Las clases terminaron y guarde rápidamente mis cosas, me retrase más de la cuenta porque tuve que llevar el material de la clase al salón de profesores. tomoyo me estaba esperando en la entrada

Veo que ya estas mas animada amiga –

Si, voy hablar con Li. Voy a poder arreglar las cosas con el –

Me alegro amiga –

También lo invite al parque de diversiones pero no se si vaya –

Ojala pueda ir para que tengas un día inolvidable con el –

Siento que el calor me sube al rostro – no es nada de eso, simplemente quiero ser amable con el después de lo mal que lo trate –

Si no fuera importante no te tomarías tantas molestias –

Sabia que tomoyo tenía razón, porque le daba tanta importancia "porque te gusta". No eso no puede ser posible a mi quien me gusta es eriol –

Sakura mira – observo donde me indica tomoyo y veo que Li esta hablando con la chica de la otra vez, el la toma de los hombros y se la lleva de la escuela, una punzada de dolor.

Es la prometida de Li…. – tomoyo me voltea a ver preocupada

¿Quieres esperarlo? –

No. Vámonos – tomo la mano de tomoyo y caminamos hacia nuestras casas. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía decepcionada y triste

Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa, así nos ponemos lindas mañana –

Me encantaría amiga, sólo le aviso a mi papa y hermano -

Claro amiga - así nos dirigimos a su casa, ella trataba de hacerme reír, y aun que se lo agradecía… yo no estaba mejor

Habían pasado dos semanas sin poder arreglar las cosas con sakura, al principio insistí mucho, pero después de tantos rechazos decidí que era mejor dar el tiempo necesario para que se le pasara el coraje y ya después lo volvía a intentar. Pero me sorprendió cuando sakura fue quien dio la iniciativa, me sorprendió bastante pero no me quejo. Ya afuera de la escuela trato de matar el tiempo en el celular.

Xiao Lang – aparto la mirada del celular y me encuentro con la mirada triste de meilin - ¿podemos hablar? –

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas aquí? –

Necesitaba hablar contigo… por favor es muy importante –

Volteo a ver por si sakura venia, pero no… Al parecer se iba a tomar mas tiempo en el salón de profesores – esta bien vamos a otro lugar mas cómodo – tomo del hombro a meilin y nos sentamos a unas bancas que estaban mas adelante. Nos sentamos totalmente en silencio, espere hasta que estuviera preparada para hablar cuando sus brazos me rodearon, me quede congelado no esperaba eso

Lo siento es que se me hace muy difícil tener que dejarte - me suelta y toma mis manos y me mira fijamente, podía ver que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar – mañana por la tarde regreso a China

Entiendo, espero que tengas un buen vuelo –

Gracias…. También te quiero pedir disculpas por todo los problemas que te ocasione –

No pasa nada ya esta todo olvidado –

No es cierto, te traje problemas con esa chica ¿verdad?- me sorprendí bastante, aún que era lógico salí corriendo atrás de sakura – ¿ esa chica es tu novia? –

No… pero ella me gusta mucho y quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella -

Quien lo iba a decir, pensé que jamás escucharía decir a Li Xiao Lang que va enserio con una chica y menos una chica de su edad –

Lo se… yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído –

Xiao Lang, puedo pedirte un último favor –

Supongo, dime

Puedes acompañarme mañana al aeropuerto-

Claro, mañana paso por ti–

Gracias…. Bueno te dejo porque aun tengo que hacer mis maletas – me abraza una vez mas y se va alejando de donde estábamos sentados. Supongo que todo este drama con meilin a terminado aun me sentía mal por todo lo que la hice llorar pero se que encontrara su felicidad.

Me dirijo yo también a la salida, estaba cansado y quería dormir un rato pero una amarga realidad me golpea en el rostro, se supone que había quedado con sakura para hablar, por arreglar las cosas con meilin lo había olvidado por completo, corro al salón de profesores por si todavía estaba ahí pero solo se encontraba el profesor Terada

Profesor,¿ sakura sigue con usted? –

Hola Li…. No ya tiene un buen rato que se fue a su casa – rayos … ya se había ido

Gracias profesor – salgo corriendo del salón, revise el salón de clases, el patio trasero, la biblioteca. Busque por toda la escuela pero ella ya no estaba. Lo único que me quedaba era buscarla en su casa, me dirigí haya lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegue a su casa toque varias veces pero nadie habría la puerta, será que aún no ha llegado

Que haces aquí mocoso - me volteo para encontrarme al molesto hermano de sakura

Estoy buscando a sakura-

Ella no va a llegar, así que mejor vete –

Como que no va a llegar, por favor sólo quiero hablar un momento con ella

Ya te dije que no va a llegar, se va a quedar a dormir con tomoyo – genial, y ahora como le hago para llegar

Me puedes dar su dirección –

No la tengo, a pesar de que es amiga de mi hermana jamás e ido a su casa así que no se donde vive… además aunque lo supiera no te la daría – Que sujeto tan imbécil no lo soportó - que te quede claro no me agradas

Pues eso ya es mutuo tu tampoco me agradas. Pero me gusta tu hermana… así que no me voy a alejar de ella – ese sujeto solo me mira con odio, pero no me dice nada solo me hace aun lado

Como sea mi hermana no esta y yo estoy muy ocupado para hablar contigo – entra a du casa y a me deja como un idiota en la calle.

Ya no había nada que hacer, no sabia donde vive daidoji y no tenia el numero de sakura ni de otro compañero, ya que con nadie me llevaba bien y sakura nunca me quiso pasar su numero, solo me queda esperar para hablar con ella mañana.

-+-+++++++++±-;-;;;+++

Después de que llegamos a la casa de tomoyo nos dirigimos al jardín para tomar el te, todo este tiempo llegue a una conclusión

Mañana me voy a declarar a eriol-

Tomoyo tira el te que estaba tomando y puedo ver su rostro, estaba confundida – ¿estas segura?

Claro, ese ha sido mi objetivo desde que empezaron las clases –

Pero hace un rato estabas triste por Li –

Solo veo a Li como un amigo si me molesto que me ocultara a su prometida fue porque no soporto a los infieles y mentirosos. Pero ya hablare con el después. Ahora quiero decirle a la persona que me gusta lo que siento

Perdón que insista sakura,,, pero no quiero que hagas esto por despecho y termines haciéndote daño

No es por despecho… tu sabes que lo quiero –

De acuerdo sabes que te apoyo. Solo espero que no te arrepientas –aunque no lo dijera en voz alta yo también lo esperaba –

**Bien hasta aquí… perdón por todo este tiempo ausente… es que de verdad había tenido muchos problemas y no había podido escribir… este mes ha sido muy pesado, espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia por mi culpa **** gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo y no voy a dejar la historia… pero yo creo que ya van a ser los últimos capítulos todo depende jejejeje **

**Como agradecimiento y forma de disculpa les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto **

**Sakura si se va a poder declarar \o/ a ver como le va jejejeje **

**Como siempre muchas gracias nos vemos el próximo viernes las quiero **


End file.
